


Upgraded Technology

by JacobHhue



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I haven't wrote in 4 years so yeah sorry, I made most of this stuff up in my head so, Implied Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), M/M, Smut, Violence, i wont give up on this fic like how i did last time, ill add more tags as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobHhue/pseuds/JacobHhue
Summary: The war is long and hard, but apparently not hard enough for the lower ranked Scout on Team A. As things slowly start to go into a standstill, A new opportunity is brought up for both of the teams to try out new technology to see if it can turn the tides and change the way war is looked at forever, if it even works. Scout and the other 8 mercenaries are elected to take the task of this new technology, and along the way Scout begins to take a liking the new Sniper who originated from Team B.





	1. Fed Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't wrote a fic in four years. I was young when I wrote my first fic and it even grew somewhat popular. Yet as I grew older I felt like writing this stuff was gross and not what a guy my age would write. I got embarrassed and deleted the fic which people grew to really enjoy, and I kinda feel bad. Sure, the fic was Overwatch and I most definitely know no one will know the fic I wrote back then, but for old times sake I'm writing a new fic, because fuck that toxic masculinity shit. So yeah, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, It's very short compared to what I used to write, as in 9 pages a google doc per chapter while this one if only 3, but bare with me. I'm shaking off the dust and falling back into an old past time. Chapters will be way longer later on, trust me once I get going I don't stop.  
> Also I made this stuff up, and the mercenaries we know aren't all on the same team yet, but hint hint they will be together in the next chapter. Once again, if this chapter is wack you need to forgive me. I promise they'll get better. First chapters are always the hardest haha. I hope y'all enjoy.

There were two different sides of the war, the side Scout was on and the side he was not. And frankly, he looked at the war conundrum as such. He was fighting for his own survival for his own side, and did anything to destroy the other. It was simple, and when looking at it in such a small mindset, it seemed the actions were simple as well. Go in, take them out, and then get out of there. There were different stations of the war, and the war was never personal. You didn’t go by name, you went by rank and what role you play. Scout was of course a lower ranked Scout on the field, but at home he was Jeremy O'Connell, the youngest child out of the 8. An upbeat Bostonian, yet in his teams opinion more annoying than upbeat. How could you be so starstruck during a gritty war in the middle of the desert? Well, if asked Scout would nod his head and simply tell you that we was in fact that person. Sure, on the field he was less chirpy than how he was on his off time, but he still had a pep in his step. He found it fun to beat people’s heads in with his bat, despite his team telling him that it’s a death sentence to get into close quarters with the enemies. It got to the point were they banned it on the field, their only reason being, “Who brings a bat to a gunfight?” 

Scout did like to have fun, but he knew of the serious risks of this war. There was not technology to bring him back if he did get too close for comfort to the enemy team, and he was reminded that every single day by the serious tone being portrayed on the field and off. He was starting to even get somewhat sick of it. His team thought he wasn’t serious, but the young bostian viewed it as he was serious on not letting the mood get killed. You should still have some fun even if you’re favorite comrade dies next to you right? Scout wouldn’t know this, due to the fact that he didn’t have “friends” on his side, only acquaintances and coworkers. Sometimes he watched a newly ranked member get on the field, and never see them again. That’s just how things were for him. Yet, out of all the ranks he was just one of many. There were medics who would stay mainly off the field if they were lower rank, only few high ranks stayed behind closed doors of the war, and the rest of the higher ranks were on the field trying to save work they could, which involved escorting their fellow comrades off the field if they got a serious injury. There were spies, who would go behind enemy lines disguised as the enemy, which in scout’s eyes was pretty cool, unless you were fooled and on the other side of the knife. The engineers on the field would build up guns, and portable healing devices which would have tools and bandages cramped inside, used for quick fixer uppers by medics if someone on their side were injured. The Heavy Weapons rank was typically only larger men who could carry guns which put the engineer’s small sentries to shame. Typically they went under the harsh training, considering they were the rank to eat up bullets to protect the more tactile classes. The list goes on, like Demolition men, Pyromaniacs, Snipers, Soldiers, which were all pretty self explanatory, and finally the Scout. Scouts were the ones to follow the guidelines of “Get in, Get Out.” They would snag the enemies intelligence and the enemy would never even notice until they here the administrator yelling through the loud intercoms. 

Yet as of late, the two teams have been falling behind. It takes hours to even lay a finger on the intelligence, and this makes the stakes not as high as before. The members of each team feel like they are just going through the motions instead of planning effectively. But this doesn’t mean that there are less deaths, oh no. The two teams shoot at everything that moves, so when your team doesn’t go full out or plans out a battle strategy, it’s a guarantee that you will drop like a fly and the hands of miscommunication. Scout of course, is somehow filled with luck considering how he hasn’t been shot in the face despite running around like a lunatic. Sure, he can blame it on the caffeine but the real reason is that he craves the addrelene. 

Yet, Scout can’t speak for his whole team. The top ranked Scout got shot in the back of the head as of yesterday, and the war was put on a standstill. What a foolish death for someone so trusted. The different Scout’s were cleverly named due to the fact that scout out the area, and report back to the team if anything is suspicious, or in the top ranks situation to call out that there is a sniper in the left wing. Sure, Scout was somewhat shaken by the death of the one who commanded him but he felt a sense of hope. Maybe if the administrator takes in account of his captures and kills, he could become the new Top Ranked Scout. Sure, this would be a long shot but Scout being Scout thought that he did in fact have a shot. 

Not everything could stay as casual as things were now of course, soon the Administrator would catch on and do something in order to snap both sides back into the sense of, “This is war, not a play date.” She’d be fed up with the lack of responsibility on the field, and give in and confront them all. Everyone knew what they were doing was wrong and would blow up in their face but they haven’t been caught yet, right? Wrong. One day after a particularly long and boring match, the team was called into the great room. They were greeted with a large screen, and an overhead projector flickering without rhythm. The men all took their seats, all 43 of them. 

“Is this team A?” A loud crackling voice boomed from the wall mounted speakers. The voice was sharp, and before the picture was fully in resolution on the large sheet, the team already knew who it was. 

“Oh of course it is. You started with 60 men and you’re now at a mere 43. Pathetic.” her grimace was cold and ugly as she spoke, she was trying to break the team down and you could tell she already had this chat with team B. 

“How many medics do you have left? Only 3 out of the 7 we hired? Where did they disappear too? Don’t answer that it’s rhetorical. Your work has been anything but borderline. You’ve been miserable and a pain to watch.” 

The feeling in the room grew tense, and you could feel the eye rolls all throughout the room. They’ve been talked down upon before, yet this report seemed different to Scout, who was sitting in the third row back between a Medic to his right, who was looking insecure, and another Scout who just so happened to be the second best rank to be. 

“Now, we can’t simply let you throw in your towel that would be to easy, instead we will be choosing four of you to go under a process which could change the outlook we have on war. Yet four will not be enough for this operation. We will also be choosing five members from Team B, for a total of nine mercenaries. We are choosing by your performance of the field. More information will be dealt out by the end of this week. Good day.”

And with that, the projector switched off, leaving the room swirling with questions. Scout perked up in his chair when he heard, “Choosing by your performance.” He had done especially well this month and almost topped the top scout commander, god rest his soul. Sure, he should've been more concerned on what the “operation” was, and maybe he should've been upset like his other teammates that he might be in cahoots with the enemy but Scout loved to win. He felt like he had to be cocky and in your face, to show that he is the comedic relief, yet he craved for more of a challenge and if that’s what this’ll be then he’s more than ready for it.

“This is so stupid.” The Scout next to him spoke, with a tang in his voice. “I don’t need to be drafted again.”

“What makes ya’ think it’s gonna be you?” Jeremy asked, not meaning to sound as cocky as he did.

“Top performance, rookie. You think you’re gonna be chosen or something. Be a little wiser, do the rest of us a favor.” And with that he pushed the chair back with the velocity he produced while sitting up, and left the commons area, leaving Jeremy alone with his pride.

“I’ve got this in the fuckin’ bag.”


	2. Scout's Big Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is somewhat longer, I'm taking my time with this fic cause I love like "slow burn" stuff. It's more fun to read I guess but that's just my opinion. Sorry if these are boring, I'm just setting up the plot. I don't have too much to say so enjoy this chapter. Thanks for checking it out.

The next day couldn’t have gone any slower for Scout as he kicked the sand off of his shoes as he retreated back into the base. Sure, he was confident in his chances to be one of the lucky, or unlucky, mercs chosen to take on the role as a scientific guinea pig but during the day he started to wonder what this new deal would entail. He came to the conclusion that it might just be a type of shot that can enhance physical capability which if it were, wouldn’t they just choose the weakest of the weak and not the best performance rate? Despite the fact that there could be incredible risk, Scout craved to be one of the nine. He wanted to show his comrades that he was capable to not be a low rank, but to be someone who can actually cap the intel and bring his team to victory. But for now, he would just have to prove his worth. 

Dinner eventually rolled around too slow for Scout’s liking, and as he stepped into the mess hall, the air was thick in a strange intensity he couldn’t describe. Sure, the administrator didn’t break the news to the team in an action packed, informative way but everyone in the room felt like there was a gun pointed to there head, waiting for the news to be broken to the four merc who will be testing something that could “change warfare.” Scout quickly grabbed a tray and a plastic plate, to which he would have some sort of slop placed in the center. Scout winced as he saw what was being served, he could never get used to the sludge that he had to slam down everyday, it was nothing compared to the food in Boston. He missed the rare occurrence when he was young where he would go to a baseball game with his brothers and order a hot dog. Sure it was boiled and not grilled, but it was better than food that looked like it could be counted as atomic waste mixed with some sort of bile.

As Scout grabbed a metal fork and a glass of water, he headed over to his seat which was assigned to him his first day. He sat at one of the middle tables in the center of the room along with all the other scouts on his team. A few seats were empty, and kept that way to respect the ones who died in action. The seat at the head of the table would remain empty until a new scout commander was elected, which in some strange way made Scout’s stomach turn. As he sat down, he was only greeted with nods and an occasional two fingers in the air, the others wrapped around a fork.

“Heard anythin’ yet?” Scout asked as he poked the food on his tray with his fork.

“Nope, nothing at all quite yet. We feel like it’s going to get delayed knowing the administrator and all.”

The conversation ended with that, and the whole table ate in silence. Eventually, the silence enclosed throughout the whole mess hall as a woman in her mid 20’s strolled in through the swinging doors. She was wearing a purple shirt tucked into a pressed darker shade pencil skirt. She immediately got Scout to straighten his back considering he was taken aback by her appearance. He knew who she was, she was the administrators assistant, poor thing. Scout took a liking to her on his first day due to the fact she was the one who showed him the ropes and made him sign “the contract.”

Scout knew that this would be it as he saw something of an envelope shape tucked under her arm as he used her opposite to brush her bangs behind her ears. She was currently talking to the headman, who apparently knew that she would becoming at this time as he stood stout by the door. Whatever they were talking about, Scout could tell the conversation had to be about the papers shoved under her arm and she vaguely motioned to the whole room. The room was already deadly silent, and Miss.Pauling noticed this after a few minutes of talking to the headman. 

“Ah, you probably know why I’m here assuming the Administrator had a short, well let’s be honest, a very “brief” conversation with you all. So I’ll just keep this simple.” She spoke at an even tone as she pulled the now confirmed envelopes out from under her arm. She held them up for the whole room to see as she took a log steady breath before speaking up again.

“In these four envolopes contains who will be moving into a new base two hours out from Teufort, sorry we can’t get you out of the desert,” She paused for effect yet only a handful of the mercs in the room stiffled out a laugh, “But I’m just going to drop these off at the tables in which the class in the envelope belongs two. I can tell you know the only four roles who were elected from this team are soldier, pyto, scout, and spy.” With that she made her way to the tables one by one.

With hearing the word “Scout” come from Miss.Pauling, Scout felt everything go into slow motion. He had a shot, he could’ve actually been chosen by the Administrator herself! The rest of the mercs sitting at his table had a look of alarm, but Jeremy was more than excited. He was absolutely ecstatic. Then, the realization hit him.

“What if there is a large risk factor? What would Ma say? What would the family think if your tags arrived in the mail? What if your tags arrive in the mail ominously one day with no warning? What if-”

Scout was caught off by the sound of paper hitting the table. The mercs stared at the thin piece of envelope in front of them, not wanting to be the first person to tear it open with no mercy. On the front in red ink it spelled “RED Scout.” The air grew stiff as the various levels of scouts wondered what” RED” meant. Eventually, the assistant scout slowly took a chance and reached for the slab of paper, and brought it up to his face and reread the block lettering said on the front. He hands were visibly shaking, he must’ve thought he would be the one who would be shipped off to do his bidding for the administrator. Jeremy began to grow impatient, which was signaled off by his bouncing leg and the thrumming of his fingers against the solid table. With that, the letter was folded open, and Jeremy’s pulse began to run a mile a minute as the sheet of paper inside was slowly being pulled out. He could see through the paper a bundle of words in thick black ink.

The assistant scout’s eyes glazed over the page, and his face went pale as he read the listing under the page. Scout then knew that he didn’t make the cut, and that the man holding the letter did instead. Or so Jeremy thought until the letter and envelope was shoved his way from the other end of the table. Scout then placed his index finger on the two items in front of him, and pulled it closer to him. Instead of reading the letter, he looked into the envelope further to see an abundance of photos, but with further inspection it was a total of nine head shots. The first one Jeremy pulled out he stared at, for he was staring down at himself. 

“Who knew I looked so good, eh?” Was the only thing that slipped Scout’s tongue as he began to pull out the rest of the photos. He began to thumb through them until a member sat next to him looked over Jeremy's shoulder to read the letter. 

“You had top performance? You never even capped once.”

“How many kills ya got, huh? The woman knows what she’s doin’ considering she chose me.” Scout remarked as he looked at the last picture in the stack. It was of a man he’s seen before, duh, when scouting out the area. He knew it was the enemy team’s sniper by the hat perched on his head and his tinted sunglasses pressed against the back bridge of his nose. The thought of working with someone who probably picked off the late commander, made him only feel slightly bad. Yet soon he wouldn’t be the enemy, he’d be just another coworker. Not yet bothering to look at the letter which laid skew to the envelope, another man sitting at the table was staring Scout down.

“So you’re going to be doing what exactly?” He asked, ignoring the past comments and snarks from the other teammates directed toward Jeremy. Scout averted his eyes over to the letter and took a minute reading through it, making sure he was taking in every bit of information.

“Uh… Tomorrow I’m leavin’ to go to a base two hours out- wait ya’ know what already,” another brief pause as Scout read the piece of paper once again, “And we will be testing out new methods of reviving and healing. The rest a’ the info on here is some legal b.s.” Scout spoke while keeping his eyes transfixed and squinted onto the paper, slightly squinting at the small text on the page. 

The table nodded almost as if they were waiting for Scout to say more, or give more information on whatever “testing out methods of reviving and healing” really meant. The table felt as if Scout had more words on the tip of his tongue but really, he knew only what he just read and nothing more. Scout raised his eyes from the paper which let the rest of the men know that there truly wasn’t anymore news on the new adventure Scout would be partaking in. 

 

It finally hit Scout that he would be leaving tomorrow morning to go to the new base, bright and early at the ripe time of 6:00 am which of course he’d be used to but that means he had to pack everything that night. He huffed out a sigh as he walked to his bunk, bottom bunk and it was located towards the end of the long room. When he was first drafted, it took him around a month to get everything together despite it not being too much. He packed the essentials, and a few items for his own use like a record player and a few vinyls which were stashed under his bed, old rolled up baseball posters and baseball memorabilia preferably the Boston Red Sox, and a few knickknacks he’s picked up along the way and old family pictures. He could fit it all in a few bags, but he’d have to cram to fit all of his clothes and uniforms. 

Scout shifted in his place and got down on one knee, pushing the blanket which overhung on the side of his bed out of the way to have easy access to his items under his bed. He first grabbed two duffel bags and a suitcase which he had to get down all the a to read on the other side of the bed. As he was reaching out to start grabbing his personal items, he heard someone walk up behind him. 

“Hello Comrade!” Scout jumped at the loud booming sound, causing him to smack his bed on the underside of his bed. He hissed and quickly pulled his head out from the darkness, only to turn around to see a familiar Soldier, and when Scout put two and two together he realized it was the Soldier he held a picture of not to long ago.

“Christ, give me a warning next time won’t ya’?”

“I am Sorry, but a true soldier should always be on the alert!”

“Yeah, Right.” Scout rolled his eyes and he brought a hand up to the back of his head to aid the new forming bump.

“I just wanted to see who I would be staying with on this new task we were chosen for.” Soldier spoke in a somewhat quieter tone, but it was still jarring to Scout’s ears. 

“Ya, good to meet ya?” Scout said, with some question in his voice. He didn’t know if this man could be serious. Sure, Scout was sometimes over exaggerated but the man standing in front of him radiated that energy at all times, and he seemed to really be into some sort of war role play, unless he was actually serious and didn’t know how stupid he sounded. Scout shuddered. 

“At ease, Soldier!” And with that he saluted, pulled his helmet back down and marched away. Scout shrugged it off and went back to throwing his items into the assortment of the three bags splayed out next to him. His thoughts of question of the new journey quickly left his mind as he thought of the new beginnings. Maybe he’d start getting paid! He was doing the Administrator a huge favor right? He smirked at the thought, maybe he could start paying his Ma to get her out of the rut she was in. Of course, with her sons out of the apartment she could drop a few jobs she was withholding to support her children, she had a bit more free time and money for herself. Scout felt proud of the thought of him paying back his mom for keeping him and his other seven brothers for so many years. So, the doubt in his mind melted away, and was replaced with more positive thoughts for nor only him, but for the sense of pride his Ma would have for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a comment and tell me on things I could improve on or something like that. I'm gonna try and update everyday or maybe every other two. It just takes me a bit to map out the chapters. Have a good day/night y'all.


	3. Road Less Travelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, I was celebrating my birthday with my family (my real birthday in on June 30th) So I didn't have too much time to write. Hope y'all enjoy.

Scout decides that he would not go on his normal morning run considering it was almost six, his report time, and he’s barely got his eyes open. He swung his legs out of his cot and felt the cold concrete as his feet hit the floor, which seemed to send a bolt of energy through him due to how fast he recoiled. Of course, almost everyone in the sleeping quarters were rolling out of bed. Most of them had a mental clock and didn’t exactly need to be woken up by the stereotypical “man blaring a Flugel, bugle, or trumpet” which would sometimes vary. The only time they’d hear a trumpet playing is if the Administrator had the heart to give a fallen soldier a proper burial and a proper playing of “Taps.” Yet most of the time it was a poor excuse for the ritual of the fallen. Scout was lucky that he might never have to attend another one of those excruciating and sad, not in an emotional sad but more of a “couldn’t this have been done much better?”, Burial. Now that gave him the motivation to throw his legs over his cot once more, and stand up with his back straight. 

He contemplated taking a shower, which he ultimately complied too, so he quickly scoured through his newly packed duffle for a new shirt, he would just wear the same athletic shorts he slept in, and some of his bathroom items. He glanced over to the wall, which was bare despite the clock hanging in between two windows which were closed off by white blinds.

“5:45. I’ve got time. I don’t need to be fifteen minutes early anyway.” Scout thought out loud to himself as he began to walk into the bathroom, hands full of the various items he needed to withstand him for the day. He didn’t bother to grab any shoes or socks, something he’d later regret stepping into the cold bathroom. The walk wasn’t too far considering the bathroom area wasn’t far from where his cot sat, so he was quickly in and out. He was one of the first people even in the bathroom, meaning he could shower in his stall in peace. 

The shower arrangement was simply as such: there are around 16 showers, 8 on the left side of the wall and 8 on the right side of the wall. Each shower was sectioned off by a curtain, and inside was a small shower which yes, did have another curtain covering it up, and a small shelf to hang your clothes or in Scout’s situation, to throw on the top shelf with no care if there would soon be small wrinkles indenting the shirt. Scout did what he had to do and had been back at his cot with his bags and suitcase at the ready by 6:55, giving him five minutes to find the other three he’d be joining in the ride to the new base. 

Before heading out, Scout grabbed his hat which was placed on top of his duffel bag before he picked it up and placed it loosely on top of his head. His hair was still yet, but he didn’t care. The dry heat would make it frizz, but dry nonetheless. And with that, Scout walked out the swinging doors into the sleeping quarters, and he hoped that that would be his last time. 

A few minutes passed before Scout found the three other mercs waiting in the mess hall to find out what the transportation deal was. Of course, the Soldier he met earlier was standing with the fewest bags out of all of the four men. He was still wearing his uniform, which Scout figured that’s all he ever wore from the encounter the night before. Next to him, well a few feet away from him, was what Scout assumed would be the Spy. He noticed a pack of cigarettes in his slacks' pocket and he was currently maskless. He has seen the Spy before, lurking around the battlefield with a cigarette typically hanging from his mouth. The dude must’ve loved to smoke. The thing that thew Scout off from Spy was that he was wearing a tailored suit, except the jacket was hanging loosely from his left right, Jeremy’s right. He had a whopping total of 5 bags if you could even call them that. 

“Spoiled by the upper ranks.” Jeremy though loosely, and let the thought hang in his brain until he locked onto the last of the Team A mercs, who looked quite excited to see Scout.

“Aye Firebug. You ready?” Scout asked with a smile. It was refreshing to see someone excited to see him. Jeremey forgot about how much the Pyro liked him, and to be frank Scout enjoyed the little guy. You always knew how he was feeling despite him wearing a mask. That’s what Scout liked about him, he was usually always excitable and would listen to his many ramblings whenever they got the chance to talk. 

“Hmmp!” 

“Aw, that’s great buddy.” Scout replied, feeling tension which he didn’t know he had quickly leave his shoulders. 

“How can you possibly understand that?” The Spy finally spoke, not looking up from where he was looking at his fingernails. 

“Well good mornin’ to you too, Spy.” Scout said, getting a reaction from Pyro who just laughed under their mask. Spy rolled his eyes and didn’t try to respond, he seemed to already know what he was getting himself into. Scout felt good getting the final few words, despite it not being much. He winked at Pyro letting them know that he’s got their back. All of the four mercs were standing around when the clock eventually hit 6:00, and it as almost Ms.Pauling was waiting outside the door until she noticed the time change. She busted through the door when the hand hit the 12. 

“Sorry to keep you all waiting.” She spoke as she adjusted her glasses and brushed off her skirt. Did she just run to get in here? 

“The bus you’ll be taking is outside, it’s nothing special, it’s just the bus you took here on your first day. Hope that’s okay.” She huffed as she held the door open for Soy, who didn’t show it but you could tell he was eager to leave. Scout didn’t know too much about him besides the fact that he was an uptight French man, the perfect stereotype. Soldier happily picked up his bags and ensued after the spy with his one duffle held tightly in his hand. Scout allowed Pyro the go in front of him, and Scout trailed next to Ms.Pauling. 

“Hey Ms. P.” He spoke with a hint of suggestive nature. She smiled at him and gave into the conversation. 

“Hello, Scout.”

“Do you know anythin’ uh, more about this whole,” Scout looked at his hands, his duffle bags were slung over his shoulders, and moved them around in front of him as if he were piecing something together, “Shit show? Y’know, more about what the ‘Lady Upstairs’ really wants from us?”

“I really wish I did, but the new Medic on your team will. He’s worked for The Administrator before. He’s trusted so you should be in good hands.” She smiled cordially at Scout, which made him feel like he really was “in the right hands.” He always had a thing for her, even though they didn’t talk all that much. Sometimes when she was hanging around the Team A base he’d go out of his way to talk to her, and most of the time she appreciated the company. Scout was sure that The Administrator put a lot of weight onto Pauling’s shoulders, so he should be the one to pull her out of the hellish work scape she was in. Yet when asked, Pauling would say she loved her job under gritted teeth. 

Scout nodded thoughtfully in response to Pauling, leaving a comfortable silence as they walked out the main door. The heat hit Scout in the face, and he had to squint right as the sun was rising higher into the sky. It was not as hot as the desert had the potential to be, but it was still dry and hot nonetheless. 

“Well whatevea’ we got in store, I’m sure I’ll blow it out of the water.”

“I wouldn’t say that just yet, Scout. I don’t think you can really win in a situation you’re in? Between you and I, I don’t know if this is a suicide mission or not but by how things are under wraps it might be?” Pauling shot down Scout’s cocky remark as soon as it left his mouth, but with the room of “what if” Scout didn’t mind. He hasn’t died yet, so why would he die now. He laughed to himself. 

The five of them walked to the end of the gates to be greeted with a shabby grey bus chugging at a standstill. If most definitely was the bus they rode in on due to the condition it was in. It looked like it could fall apart at any moment. Yet the bus didn’t stand alone, a decent sized camper was sitting behind it. Scout couldn’t see who was driving it so he immediately lost interested as Pauling placed in the gate code, and it beeped open. 

“I’ll be riding with the Sniper.” Pauling called as she began to walk towards the camper, Scout thoughts were answered, and she waved to the four mercs who began to travel towards the automatic bus door. Scout and Pyro were the only two to wave back, Spy and Solider already made the small trek into the bus, and with that, the other two joined the rest of their new team. 

Scout was quick to make assumptions about the other members on his bus. He went to sit in the back with Pyro in order “People Watch” at least that’s what his Ma called it. She also called it quite rude but she wasn’t here to discipline Scout. As Scout sat down he and Pyro threw their bags into the empty seat in front of them. Once Scout settled, and the bus started to move, Scout began to do one of the many things he did best. The first man who caught his eye had the be their Heavy. He was a built man, and could probably break Scout in half only if he could catch him first. In the seat next to him had to be the new Medic. Scout has seen him around and about on the enemy lines but that’s all he knew of him. He had a pair of circular glasses perched on his nose which was almost buried into a notebook he was holding with his left hand, his other hand was rubbing his temples. 

Next was what he assumed to be the Demo. His first glance went to his eyepatch, and Scout thought i’d be fun to make up a story on how that eye patch got there, maybe he blew his eye out, maybe he shot it out. Scout shrugged and his eyes fell onto his next victim. It took him a second to figure out who it was, by the looks of things it was The Engineer. He had a hard hat sitting next to him so it was fairly easy to draw conclusions and make quick assumptions. No harm in that, at least that’s what Scout thought.

The only one of the other 8 mercs Scout hasn’t yet got to deduce, was the Team B’s Sniper. The only things he knew what that he had a camper van, or something of the sort, that he might’ve have picked off the head commander Scout. Maybe he should thank him for that, yet Scout can’t really become head commander now, can he? The only time he’s ever really seen the Sniper was when he paced through the headshots residing in the envelope which sealed his fate. He didn’t have the picture with him. He shoved everything deep into his duffle bag, but he tried to piece together feature he remembered. Not because he wanted to, but because he had nothing else better to do. He knew the ride would be long and to him, Sniper seemed like a blank canvas in which he could craft into his own story. He began to think of reasons why the Sniper was drafted and what all his “stats were.” He was chosen for a reason, which is their performance, but Scout just wanted to know. Being a Sniper had to be easy right? All you had to do is sit in a hut or wherever the hell snipers go and just wait for a clueless nobody to walk into your field of view. At least that’s what Scout took from it. 

I have it harder, duh. Scout thought to himself as he began to pick at the edges of his fingernails. I run, they sit on their asses.

Scout laughed to himself, digging a little too deep into his thoughts than he should have. Throughout the rest of the ride to the new base, Scout fueled his ego as he began to think of all of the things he can do better than any of the other mercs. The ride was mainly silent besides the quiet ramblings of the Medic, who also rambled to the Heavy sitting in the seat adjacent to him. Scout talked to Pyro and taunted Spy from afar. The silence began to sink in on Scout once his pesterings slowed to a stop. He leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. Pyro who was still sitting next to him was cheerfully looking out the window, watching the desert pass by them through their mask. 

How can he see anythin’? Scout questioned to himself as he pictured Pyro in his head looking through the window. Eyes still closed, Scout laced one arm behind his head. Sure, he wasn’t tired but the bus was cramped, and due to the lack of a cooling system, the bus started to get stuffy. Scout then thought of his choices, either he could try and tough the ride out, or catch a quick nap. He decided to choose the latter, as he felt himself start to drift with the sound of the bus strolling along the cracked, New Mexico roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, you find something wrong then leave a comment. Or if you just wanna be nice, say something. Hope all y'all are having a good day/night.


	4. Kark It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 51 people have attempted to read this fic, yall are troopers.
> 
> Also, there is no way in hell I'm gonna do all the accents for every character. I can't even type for Scout's let alone Sniper's so you're just gonna have to bear with me. Also, I know a lot of people write Sniper as like a shy guy, but I'm basing this off of the comics where he's lowkey a dick and I just like him that way better. But hey, first Sniper Scout interaction. Yeah I know it took long enough.
> 
> Enjoy this longer chapter :)

Scout was woken up suddenly by a lurching stop from the bus. He opened his eyes with no rush and lifted his arms up to stretch, connecting his hands together and pulling upwards to stretch his shoulders and back. He looked out the window over Pyro, who was already eager to get out of the cramped close proximity to Scout. The first thing he saw from his side of the window was a steel gate, just like the one back at the old base.

“How long was I out, Py?” Scout asked as he cut his glance from the fence, noticing the other mercs residing on the bus were getting their stretch in. Pyro didn’t respond, only held up two fingers signaling “Two Hours.” That means Scout was knocked out for the whole ride. Of course, he didn’t miss anything. It’s the desert and if you’re lucky the only thing you’ll see is some sort of animal on the side of the road, dead due to heat exhaustion or dehydration. A poor thought, but it was something to ponder over for a while. 

Scout climbed out of the seat and Pyro followed behind. The two grabbed their bags and Scout couldn’t help but notice that all of the mercs from Team B didn’t have any bags with them, which made Scout believe all of their belongings were crammed in the Sniper’s camper, leaning into the fact that he might be a nice guy. At least that’s the conclusion Scout came too. He shoved all of his bags onto his arm from the seat he placed them in as the majority of the mercs started to walk off the bus, Ms.Pauling was already out of Sniper’s van and escorting them all to the gate. Scout almost toppled over from trying to run out of the small bus, having his bags get caught on the seats and his suitcase following idly behind him. Pyro was watching as the madness went down, giggling to themselves. 

Eventually, Scout made his way off the bus, ungracefully mind you, and he was out in the heat once again. He felt bogged down already and was even more discouraged looking at how far away the new base was from the opening of the gate. He watched as Ms.Pauling made her way up to the gate and pried open a small control panel. She blew the dust off of the inside and went to town typing in a code. 

“Also, the code is just 12345. That was the pre-set one, we just didn’t feel like changing it.” Pauling spoke out to the group, still focussed on the panel before she eventually hit the final button and the gate began to beep open obnoxiously. 

“If you ever want to change the code, I’m sure you can. Just don’t call me for help.” She said, laughing to herself under her breath. The only merc to give an out loud reaction was, of course, Scout, who audibly snorted. As Scout began to make his way towards the now open gate with the other mercs, he heard the bus pulls out to the side of the road, if you can even call it that. They were truly in the middle of fuck shit nowhere, so the roads were more like ant ravines caked in sand. Yet, as Scout turned his head to the noise, he made eye contact with the Sniper who sat behind the wheel of the camper van. He was still wearing his hat despite being in a campervan with closed windows. 

Scout sidestepped to the side as the campervan pulled to the side of him once he got passes the main entrance to the long walk to the base. Everyone got the memo as well as the Sniper drove passed them all to the base. 

“What a dick.” Scout thought out loud, imagining the kind of Air conditioning the camper had. He knew that there had to be air conditioning in it. It looked brand new, and when he got his one phone call to his Ma she talked about new cars and their “fancy air conditioning.” Hell, the thing he was driving wasn’t even a small camper, it was a whole ass Winnebago. Sure, Scout has been in worse weather than today, but due to the fact he slept on a cramped bus for two hours, he was somewhat “grumpy.” 

Eventually, the rest of the mercs and Ms.Pauling made it to the base doors. She fished a key card out of her chest pocket and slid it through the lock. She waited a few seconds before she started to go for the door. Eventually, there was an unlocking noise, and Ms.Pauling twisted the handle and pushed the door open. Scout instead of watching the door was fixed on watching Sniper’s camper, Winnebago, whatever it was pull around through the back of the base, kicking up dust as it went. Scout shrugged, despite the heavy duffle bags on his shoulders, and pushed inside after all of the other mercs. 

As Scout made his way in the smell of dust exploded into his senses, causing him to wind up into an echoing sneeze. The mercs didn’t seem to mind as they inspected the wide-open room. Yet the expression was nothing of worry or disappointment, it was more confused than anything. As Scout fixed his gaze around the room, and he couldn’t help but notice the strange condition the new wooden base was in. Expecting cobwebs and dust bunnies, the cleanliness of the place was a pleasant surprise. 

“Now if you go through this arch here, into the kitchen and to the left, your rooms are down that whole hallway. Along with the bathrooms. And to the right of the kitchen; The Medbay.” Pauling spoke to break the confused silence between the men. 

“How do we get to the back? To get our belongings from Sniper?” The Medic asked to Ms.Pauling, tucking his notebook into his pocket. He adjusted his glasses and waited for an answer. Ms.Pauling only pointed to a door which was in the back of the kitchen. Scout decided to get a peek of where she was pointing from where he was standing. The door seemed to be a sliding door with a rod shoved at the bottom. Outside of that door was a wooden patio area, which had a railing around the whole thing, or at least that’s what Scout pictured in his head from what he saw already. 

“Thank you, Herr Pauling.” Medic nodded in thanks and the rest of the team followed him out, leaving the four mercs from Team A standing in the open room alone with Ms.Pauling. She looked at Scout and tilted her head to the side, signaling for him to start moving into his new room, or whatever the new sleeping situations are. Scout readjusted his bags on his shoulders and complied to Pauling’s silent “get going now.” Without speaking to any of the other mercs, he made his way through the arch in the wall and turned left at the kitchen, only to be greeted with a long hallway. Scout walked down the hallway with pride as he searched for his room. He noticed there were “golden” plagues on each of the doors. As he went down the line on rooms, four on his left, four on his right, he noticed that these plaques had all of the merc’s field names on them, except they were written in a plural form with the 's scrawled out with a metallic marker. 

“The lady could afford to build a separate base, but not a new goddamn plaque?” Scout thought out loud, ignoring the looks he got from Spy who was opening the door to his room already, which was the last door on the left side of the wall. Scout’s room was the third to the right. Scout rolled his eyes and pressed open his door. The room was spacious and obviously built for more than one merc. There was already a mattress and bed frame, Scout assumed it to be a queen sized bed, nice he thought to himself, pressing the plaque issue to the back of his mind. There were white sheets and a white thin comforter made nicely onto his bed, yet Scout knew this would not do. He’d spill something on it and white just wasn’t his style. 

He threw his bags down onto his bed and noticed a closet built into the wall just left of the bed, his bed was pressed against the right wall, and Scout got up to investigate the new luxury to him. He’s never had his own closet, living with 7 other guys under the same roof. Plus, when he was drafted he didn’t get his own closet, hell not even his own bed. He slept in a cramped bottom bunk in a room full of guys who knew nothing of quiet sleep. As Scout threw open the closet, he felt like he was in the high life. The doors folded outward and the closet would be able to hold his small array of shirts and shoes, hell he could fit even more clothes than he had in there. He started to forget why he was in this new base in the first place when he turned away from the closet and saw his own dresser. Sure, the thing was somewhat old and battered but this just meant more room for clothes he really didn’t need. Sure, there were only three things in the room, the bed, closet, and dresser, but Scout felt like he had everything he needed. The room was too big, but it wasn’t small either. It felt nice to finally have his own space despite being wall to wall with the other mercs, but he didn't care all too much. 

He decided he would unpack later that night, and instead, he wanted to go catch up with Ms.Pauling. His confidence was coming back, and so was his desire to talk up a storm. He was closed off for the first half of the day and he was not about that life. Scout threw open the door and stepped out of it, noticing all the other mercs were pleasantly surprised by there rooms as well as Scout made his way down the hallway. He’d check out the bathrooms later as well to see if they had the same amount of privacy as his room, but for now, he was on a mission, the first mission in months that didn’t involve manslaughter and his own life. 

He found Ms.pauling presumably waiting for the other mercs due to her posture. She was leaning against the wall of the room they were greeted with when they walked inside. She seemed to be caught up in something wrote in her small notebook, which Scout assumed was also stuffed away in her chest pocket along with her keycard. Yet this didn’t stop Scout. Nothing at this moment could.

“Hey, Ms.P.” Scout said as he leaned up against the wall next to her, maybe a little too close for comfort. 

“Hello, Scout. You’re eager to get instructions, aren’t you? Should’ve known.” She said, laughing to herself in huffs. Her eyes were still trained of the notebook.

“I mean yea sure, whatcha’ got there?” Scout asked, leaning more to the side to peak a look at the small notebook being clutched by Ms.pauling. He saw smudged black ink before she pulled to notebook away.

“The administrator gave it to me before I left to find you guys. I haven’t looked at it until now. I guess I could’ve answered your questions earlier, but in reality I was too tired to read what was packed in here. That was a mistake.” 

“Well hey, not that y’know.. I’m free,” Scout was changing the subject already, he wanted to talk now, discuss legal reason later, “We should go get dinner sometime. I’ll find a great place, Ms.P. I always do.” He smiled with his buck-toothed grin and pointed to himself with his thumb. He knew Ms.P ever since he was drafted, and he did take a liking to her. 

“I appreciate it, but I only have one day off a year, Scout. I don’t have time for ‘self care’.” She said, placing air quoted in self care with the notebook still in her hand. She shifted away from Scout but he inched along with her.

“C’mon Ms.P! Not even a night off? I’ll make it worth ya’ while.” He spoke with confidence, back at home he could sweep any girl off her feet, well most of the time. She shook her head in protest.

“I genuinely, literally, and physically cannot do that.” She said with a slight smirk in her voice. Did she think he was joking? Another blow to his fragile ego, which was crumbling all throughout the conversation.

“Well, you’re missing out on this.” Scout said to her, gesturing to his body. This seemed to push it as Ms.Pauling pushed herself off the wall and walked into the middle of the room and with that, the conversation ended as the rest of the mercs began to walk back into the great room, along with the Sniper who just walked in from the back door in the kitchen. When stepping inside, Scout noticed he kept his hat and sunglasses on, which Scout thought was just a little suspicious and at the same time, normal for a sniper. 

Ms.Pauling cleared her throat as the vast majority of the mercs in the room grew quiet, waiting for further instruction. Ms.Pauling flipped back to the first few pages of the notebook she had clutched tightly in her hand, it was small for easy transportation. 

“Let's make this short and sweet so I can leave you guys to it. You all are on free roam, almost like a ceasefire with more freedom. You’re allowed to leave the base, you’re allowed to shop for yourself, and you get to live a semi-normal life again. You’re all being paid for this, by the way, I should probably mention that too.” She blew a strand of hair out of her face as she looked up from the pad of paper and searched for a reaction and hell, she got one.

“How much, lassie?” Demo said, pointing a finger at Ms.Pauling. Scout picked up a slight slur in his voice, and oh hell, was he tipsy already? Ms.Pauling laughed at his question and began to speak directly to Demo, yet loud enough for everyone else to hear.

“I can’t get specific numbers but for all I know, it’s a gracious amount. You are being put under a ‘medical experiments’ so it would make sense. Give you a good life now just in case you lose it later,” She stifled out a laugh, “That was dark I’m sorry, but really this is a big deal. I’d rather let your Medic explain it all to you for he was directly working with the administrator for quite some time on this project.” Her eyes glanced to Medic, and she nodded at him while speaking. He smiled at her, or was that a grimace? Scout brushed it off and looked back at Ms.Pauling.

“Now this place is fairly empty, and I advise going to the town of Teufort which is only like what, 20 minutes from here? It’s a nice place, I think.” Ms.Pauling closed her notebook and shoved it back into her pocket. “As of today, you’re all free men, well if you don’t pay attention to the fact you’re being paid to do things for the Administrator. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to her, or I won’t hear the end of it. See you guys around, I’ll be in whenever the Administrator wants progress reports.”

The mercs said there goodbyes and escorted Pauling out, she would ride back to the base on the bus the mercs rode in on, and with that, the room was filled with silence, until Scout spoke up.

“I guess I’ll just be the first one to say this, but why the hell are we really here? This almost sounds way too good to be true.” 

“I guess know will be the best time to finally come out with it, yes?” Medic asked the group instead of fully responding to Scout. After Medic spoke, Scout realized how diverse the group of mercs really were, their medic was German for christ sake.

“Over the next few months, or years, we will be testing new technology. We don’t have a true name for it but the broad idea is that we will find a way for you to die, and come back to life within the minute!” Medic spoke exuberantly as he finished his final sentence, a little too excited for a life or death situation.

“Excuse me?” Spy began to speak up, before getting interrupted by the Medic.

“Of course, we don’t know if it will work, but I have faith in my abilities. Yet sadly, I do not exactly know how to do it yet. That’s why I will be doing my experiments on none other than doves.”

“Doves? Unbelievable.” Spy spoke again, saying what almost everyone in the room was thinking. “How will you be testing out such technology on a smelly bird?”

“They make great company, and I don’t need many test runs before I get this down. I’ve brought a dead man back to life before without this technology. Don’t you trust me?”

“Frankly, no.” Spy said as he fished around in the pocket of his slacks to find his package of cigarettes, popping the case open and picking out a cigarette delicately. Hit lit it with a small lighter which also resided in his pocket. Medic looked at the cigarette and exhaled slowly.

“You’ll be fine, every single one of ye.” Demo spoke up, swatting away at the cigarette smoke which was being puffed his way. “Medic has tried to fix me eye a many a time.” He spoke proudly pointing to his eye with the eyepatch covering it. The mercs looked at him, puzzled as a result of his eye which was still being sheathed by the cloth over his eye. 

“Keyword ‘tried’ huh?” Scout asked, getting a snicker from a few of the men, and a giggle from Pyro. 

“Doktor is smart. He knows what he is doing.” the Heavy insisted, sensing the doubt within the room. Medic smiled softly to the larger man who was now standing next to him. Medic patted his back and looked out over the small crowd.

“You all truly have nothing to worry about-”

“Wait a second,” Scout disrupted Medic, “The more I think back, Did ya’ say you brought a dead man back to life?” 

“Why, yes I did! Why he’s standing right there,” Medic motioned over to Sniper, who looked at Scout and gave him a displeasing look, “He was dead for 12 hours, I defied modern medicine!”

Sniper said nothing as Scout folded his arms in question, he cocked his eyebrow up and looked back at Medic. Instead of pressing any further, Scout doubled down with laughter. He spoke in between breaths.

“You’re tellin’ me YOU brought someone back who was dead for 12 HOURS.” Scout snorted and put his hands on his knees. “Oh, that’s rich, so fuckin’ rich.”

“Look, boys as much as I love the bounding we have going on here, I hate to break it to y’all but we currently have no food in our possession. So if anybody would be so kind to tag along with me to go grab some grub, it’d be highly appreciated.” The Engineer said, talking over Scout who was still laughing loudly to himself. 

“I will go with you, any excuse to get out of,” Spy paused and a look of disgust fell over his face, “Whatever this is.” He was mostly in directing his statement toward Scout, yet he paid no mind as he recoiled from his laughing fit. 

“Man, I got some competition for the joker here, huh?” Scout nudged pyro and smiled at them. Pyro nodded their head at the Scout and laughed along with him. 

 

Eventually, Spy and Engineer left the group to go off to go grab groceries as the conversation died down. Scout decided it would be prime time to explore the base, and his first stop would be outside. He made his way over to the sliding door and pressed it open, putting all of his might into it, the door must’ve been closed for some time for it was stiff and hard to open. He squinted his eyes as he made his first step outside. The sun was high in the sky, and the awning over the porch didn’t save him from the eye-blistering beams of light. He placed a hand over his face as he reached behind him with his other hand to shove the sliding door back into place. 

He studied the back of the base, he couldn’t call it a yard due to the lack of grass, it was just sand. His first glance fell upon a garage, placed near the back of the gate. Shining concrete eroded from the ground from the opening of the garage, which was opened because Spy and Engineer must’ve had some sort of ride to go do “domestic” things. Scout’s eyes followed the concrete path until he reached to where it ended, or where a certain someone’s Winnebago. Scout took it all in. It wasn’t huge but it was big enough to be somewhat livable. The sides reflected the sun, making it look like a star from where Scout was standing, and Scout had to avert his eyes every few seconds from the gleaming vehicle. Scout leaned against the railing to the porch with his elbows, sticking his backside out behind him for a more comfortable leaning position. He began to pick at his fingers, taking in the warmth, when he heard to door struggle to open and close behind him. Scout looked away from his fingers and instead to the door, to where he was met with the Sniper, hat on and all.

“Hey, pally.” Scout said, the only time he got to talk with anyone today one on one was when he tried to advance on Ms.Pauling. Scout was once again craving conversation, or maybe a way to stick his nose into anything that came his way. In response to Scout’s hearty hello, Sniper only nodded and began to make his way off the porch.

“Wait wait, is it true that you died? And Doc y’know,” Scout leaned off the railing and used his hands to create looping motions, “Brought you back to the livin’? Are you like considered a zombie? That’d be pretty badass.”

“It’s true, yea’.” The Sniper spoke, stopping at the bottom of the two steps down from the patio, he turned to face Scout and waited for the next blow from the boston boy standing in front of him.

“Did you see anythin’ when you died? Or was it just black? Is there an afterlife?” Scout began to spitball questions to Sniper, instantly becoming invested into this living zombie of a man in front of him.

“I uh- Sure, whateva you wanta think, kid.” Sniper said as he turned back around to start off back to his camper.

“Wait no seriously, I wanna real answer from you.” Scout called after him. Almost heading off after him.

“Look, mate, I don’t need to be talking to somebody who I just met about this existential baloney. If I were you, I’d quit talking and head back into the base. I’m not scared to kark it, but at this rate, you should.” Sniper hissed back at him, his accent thick with snarky. Scout looked at him, not dumbfounded, just confused.

“Christ buddy, fine. I’ll get off ya’ case.” Scout held up his hands defensively as the older man walked away, and with that, the conversation was over faster than it started. Scout watched as Sniper walked away in self-pity. He tried to start a harmless conversation for the second time today and was faced with the same outcome. At Least he got to get the last word in.

“What a dick.” And with that, Scout made his way back into the base, still struggling to push the sliding door open.


	5. Firecracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late upload sorry, plus this is just kind of a filler chapter and I had to crunch time to write it so if there are mistakes I apologize.

After Scout’s rude awakening to what kind of man Sniper was, he made his way back into his room. Before entering he traced the golden plaque on his door until he came to the scrawled out “S” at the end of his class name. Sure, he wished that he would rather be referred to as his actual name, but business is business. He assumed it was probably to keep the other mercs from forming personal bonds with each other, or for you to throw away what past you had. At home he was Jeremey, and at the base he was Scout, or The Scout depending on who he was talking too. He turned the knob to his door and pushed it open, once again being greeted by the empty room, a little too empty for his taste. The warm light coming in through his window brightened up the room, and he could see the dust specs dancing in the light. 

There wasn’t anything better for him to do, So Scout walked over to his discarded bags and began to unzip the first duffle bag, which so happened to be the one hiding away Scout’s record player and few vinyls he got to bring with him from home. Scout didn’t get the chance to buy more vinys since he was drafted, meaning he only had vinyls from the 60’s and a few of his Ma’s from the 50’s. He pulled the small stack of vinyls which were placed carefully on top of his record player. He’d been lying if he said carrying the bag full of the items wasn’t a task, because it was more than a task. His shoulders ached from the pressure of the duffle, but he needed to have it with him. It was one of the few things he bought himself back at home, with help from his Ma of course. He worked a few part-time jobs, yet he mainly did it to help his Ma out after a few of his brothers moved out. Yet, with some money his Ma would refuse to take, he’d stash it away until he saved up enough to get handed down record player. He found a smaller model of a record player at a thrift store through the window one night walking back home from practice, and the next morning he walked in right at the opening time and bought it. His brother Jack, the second youngest, bought him his first record the day after he bought the old thing, and it just so happened to be “Magical Mystery Tour” by the Beatles. Scout was taken aback by the generous gift mainly because the record just came out not many months before, and it was one of the few things he got in life which wasn’t a hand me down from his older brothers. 

Scout thumbed through the albums, looking over the art and picture of the artists thoroughly as if he’s never done it before and he was just picking out a new album to by. Of course, he’d gone through the albums many times and knew the few fronts to back and memorized the names of songs and their contents all in one. He placed the records on his dresser and placed the record player next to them. He needed to clutter the place up, which he didn't want to admit it but he felt like he needed to go shopping to make the room feel more like “him.” 

“I should call my Ma.” He said as he stared down at the record player, recounting the many times she would stay up with him at night to listen to the few albums she liked. He smiled warmly to himself and then decided to go back to unpacking his belongings. The record player and records were being cushioned by the few shirts Scout had, causing them all to be unfolded and wrinkly. He felt like it was necessary to wash them all at the moment, so he folded them and placed them down on his bed one by one until he finished taking care of all of them and he could transfer them easily into the dresser. When moving the shirts into their new home, he opened the dresser door and noticed red shirts, pressed and folded in the corner of the drawer. He placed his personal shirts down in the dresser and retrieved one of the three redshirts residing in the drawer. He held it by the shoulders and looked at what seemed to be a blank red shirt in his size. Yet, as he was folding it back up, he noticed that there was an embroidered image on the sleeves. He held the shirt in his hands and studies the small design. It looked to be a pair of running shoes with little wings attached to them. The border was sewn in red, as was the shoe and wings, yet the background was yellow. It was some sort of uniform, and he’d have to ask the rest of the mercs if they found the strange shirts in their room as well. But for now, that could wait for Scout still had more unpacking to do. 

Scout eventually finished his task of unpacking, putting his baseball memorabilia in his closet until he had a proper way of displaying it all. Next to the record player was a picture of him, his Ma, and all of his brothers lined up before church on Sunday many years ago. All of the boys had their hair done and they all were wearing presentable clothes by Scout’s standards. Of course, he was around 15 in that picture and he was now at the still young age of 23, and he could only assume that he was the youngest one in the whole base. Compared to him, the rest of the bunch seemed to be worn from many years of doing whatever they did, Scout didn’t really want to know for some of them. Yet, his mind trailed back to the Sniper. He looked to seem the oldest, Scout couldn’t tell for sure, but he concluded that might be why he was so grumpy in the limited interactions they had. Scout could also assume that because he was a Sniper he just couldn’t be close to anyone. He probably had to be closed off for half of his life, can’t get close to anyone because you never know when you’d get the order to kill them on sight. Yet, Scout didn’t exactly know for sure if the Sniper did private work before getting drafted, or his interest sparked during the war. Either way, Scout deep down did want to learn about this guy more, but at the moment that seemed like a terrible idea. Scout wanted to at least be on talking terms with everyone on his team, some would be easier than others, but he knew the Sniper would be a hefty task. Maybe for dinner, if he’s a no show Scout could offer to run some food over to him or invite him inside to eat. That was now Scout’s master plan. He just wanted to be on a first name basis, well that was not allowed but he’d find the next best thing to it.

******************

 

Scout was sitting on the counter of the kitchen, sipping on some sort of fizzy drink Spy and Engie purchased while out to get food for the week. The two were still coming in and out bringing in groceries and setting them on the counter with assistance from Heavy, he would carry in 4 bags at a time while the other two carried a mere two, which would be a lot but to Heavy’s standards, it most definitely was not. Yet, Scout thought the man would be more in their face about it, and not so patient. As Scout made small talk with the Heavy nearly every time he came in with another load of groceries, he learned the Heavy was an actually pretty polite man, and was smarter than what Scout gave him credit for. Scout sooner learn that he should probably stop placing his stereotypes and scenarios on the mercs, for most of the time he was pleasantly surprised. 

“Boy, get off that counter, we got more bags comin’ in.” Engie said to Scout as he came through the door with groceries in his hands. The counter was a decent size, yet apparently, it wasn’t enough for how much food the two got. The counter was already full and it was starting to wall in Scout, but he complied and hopped off the counter. He then switched his position to one of the dining wooden dining chairs, the full set of a table and nine chairs were already supplied when the mercs arrived, and he took another sip of his drink, feeling his energy come back to him.

“Ah, sorry. What all did ya’ get? Sure is a lot.” Scout commentated to no one in particular.

“We got enough for you to be giving us a hand.” The Engineer said with a slight smile. Despite only knowing each other for a day, Scout was getting along with a few of the mercs from the enemy team. He thought it would take maybe a bit longer to warm up for each other but Scout was good at striking up a conversation and never letting it end. 

“No can do, Imma be fine right here watchin’ ya.” Scout remarked facetiously with a smile on his face. He pushed the chair back and propped his legs up on the table. He was comfortably reclined until Spy walked back in through the door of the base, the last batch of groceries in his hands.

“Get your legs off the table. We eat there, sadly.” He said to Scout, as he put the bags down on the table. He once again had another cigarette in his mouth, now this is a stereotype Scout can stick too. He rolled his eyes yet moved his legs down to the floor.

“You better watch out, buddy. I know that's suit is expensive, so don’t talk to me when I got Bonk! In my hand.” He snapped back at the Spy, who grumbled something in French under his breath and shooed Scout off with his hand. 

“Please, you’d be dead before you could even think of it.” 

“Whatever you say, Pally. I can outrun you by four laps.”

“Yes, so stick to what you’re good at, and I’ll stick to what I’m good at.”

“What’s that?”

“Being more professional than you.” Spy spat while puffing out smoke from his cigarette which was perched in between his middle and index finger. Heavy, who was still in the room, laughed at Spy’s snapback, causing Scout wanting to press further, instead he was interrupted by Engineer.

“I’m not gonna have to split you two up now, am I? To think you two have been on the same team..” He shook his head and laughed to himself. 

“We didn't get no choice on who we had to fight with. But if we did, I betcha’ I wouldn’t have chosen that sleaze.” Scout said, at this point, he was just trying to get at the Spy, he could save the “talking terms” for everybody else, for Spy he just wanted to give him a hard time.

“You’re a child.”

“23 and counting, buddy.”

“Don’t call me that.” With haste, Spy threw his hands in the air and walked out of the kitchen towards his room. Scout laughed out of pity for the man, the Frenchman almost had a bigger ego to withstand than Scout, keyword “almost.” Scout slammed down the rest of his drink and crushed it down on the table. He then located the trash can and lined up his shot, all while being watched by Engineer and Heavy. He flicked his wrist and the can arched out from his hand, landing on the edge of the trash can and bouncing outward. Scout scrunched his eyebrows and got up, accepting his defeat.

 

“Close, yet so far.” Engineer said, returning to the task of putting all of the groceries in their respective positions. Scout sighed and turned around to the Engineer.

“So were you in any cahoots with the Administrator?” Engineer asked while still putting away the various food items.

“Eh.. No?” Scout responded, sitting back down at the dinner table. His stomach growled as he watched Engineer pull the food out of their bags, Scout hadn’t eaten yet today and he was feeling it now.

“I didn’t see you around too much boy, and I know Sniper picked off your head Scout, so were you the second in command.”

“Also, no. But I outran all those chumps it’s just they neva’ really gave me a chance to do the heavy lifting.” Scout spoke, picking up on what Engineer was putting down. The Engineer was not only making small talk but wondering why the hell Scout was even there.

“So did you get in by luck of the draw? If ya don’t mind me asking.” Engineer stopped his task of putting the food away, and he turned to face Scout who was now slouched at the table.

“Top performance. Simple as dat. I got the most kills outta my rank for a week streak.” Scout said matter a factly, he finally had a slight reason to brag a bit of himself, he wanted to show the guys he really was the right choice.

“Well, that’s mighty impressive, Scout. How old are you again?”

“I’m at the ripe age of 23.” Scout relaxed in his chair, he knew that Engineer didn’t want to cause any harm, and from the few conversations he had with him today, Scout could tell Engineer was a pretty alright guy. Scout was starting to feel comfortable around the Engineer, the first of the many mercs he needed to get familiar with. 

“Well I’ll be, you’re pretty impressive. It’ll be good to work with a young spirit, now won’t it?” The Engineer smiled at Scout like he’s known him for years, and went back to finish up placing the items away either in the fridge, freezer, or cabinets. Scout felt like he nailed his first impression, and he knew that if he needed anything he’d go straight to the Engineer. He had a warm fatherly figure about him, and Scout appreciated that more than he should. Growing up without a father figure was hard, so maybe without Engineer knowing, he could make up for all the years he missed out of when he was a kid. 

*******

Scout was sitting on the bare floor in the “soon to be rec room” which was named by Engineer. There was only a small television in the medium-sized space, and Scout found it tucked away in the corner. It looked almost brand new due to the state of it and the model. Scout had help from Heavy to pull it into the middle of the main wall, and he plugged it in. It took a few whacks, but eventually, the thing kicked on when Scout found the remote. Scout was splayed out on the floor, watching a rerun of M*A*S*H, sure he used to be apart of the war, but the show was just a show and Scout found it quite enjoyable, and good background noise. Heavy had left Scout too it, and so now Scout was alone, laying on the floor watching Tv which was perched on four legs. He was rather proud of himself for being able to hook the thing up, a task ENgineer would call simple, but Scout was proud nonetheless. 

Eventually, Scout started to smell something in the kitchen which made his stomach intrigued. Scout sat up from his lying position and as he peered into the kitchen with his hand on his stomach, he saw Engineer cooking something on the stove, being surrounded by different kinds of cooking supplies. Scout still hadn’t eaten all day, so he decided to get up and investigate. He stood up, stretching his body due to laying in the same position for god knows how long, and made his way into the kitchen. He then noticed two men were sitting at the dinner table as Scout made his way through the arch into the kitchen. He was greeted by a happy Demo and Soldier, who were playing a game of cards. If anyone, he thought Soldier would be the most stuck up to meet people from the opposing team, but he seemed like he knew the Demo previously by their mannerisms. Scout pushed this thought aside as the smell of whatever delicacies Engineer was cooking on the stove,

“Whatcha’ cookin’ there?” Scout said, looking over the Engineer’s shoulder as he slid whatever the contents were in the pan. Engineer must’ve not heard Scout walk in, because he jolted as Scout spoke behind him.

“Dear lord, were you not taught to not sneak up on people?” Engineer laughed after his statement. “It’s called Savannah red rice, it’s for dinner.” Scout nodded then realized what time it was. He must’ve been so zoned into his show that he didn’t even notice that it was almost 5:30. 

“Smells damn good.” Was the only sentence Scout could formulate, still taken aback from how long his eyes were glued to the TV screen, something his Ma would tell him not to do cause he’d burned his eyes out and become blind. 

“Give me a hand and go tell the others that dinner is almost ready. I’ve got enough for just about everybody and then some. Go fetch em’ for me.” And with that, Engineer shooed Scout off for his first task. Scout nodded in response and began his mini-mission to gather everybody in the base. First, he’d go knocking on all the doors in the main hallway. Scout waltzed down the hallway and began to put his thoughts into actions. He wrangled up Spy, who he had to pry out of his room for the most part, and Pyro who burst out of their door once Scout knocked. Yet, the Medic and Heavy seemed to be absent from their rooms. He thought hard for a few seconds before remembering Ms.Pauling mentioning the Medbay, which was connected to the kitchen. The more he thought about “connected to the kitchen” and “medbay” Scout started to question the placement, making him want to go poke and pry. 

Scout jogged through the kitchen, Demo smiled at him as he passed, and swung open the door to the medbay. Instead of being greeted with medical equipment, he was greeted to a set of stairs, leading further down into the base. Scout closed the kitchen door behind him as he took the descent down the stairs, not registering how dark it would be. As he slowly went down the stairs, keeping one hand on the wall to make sure he didn’t slip and tumble down the stairs, his hand was met with a light switch he immediately flipped on. His ears were filled with the sound of lights flickering on, and that strange buzz you usually hear in horror movies. As the lights flicked on, he was greeted with a long hallway which ended with two swinging doors with circular windows through them. The walls and floor of the hallway were made of solid concrete, and it was rather cold because of it. Only being clad in a loose T-shirt and a pair of shorts, Scout folded his arms over one another to keep warm.

He walked down the long corridor until he was up at the Medbay’s doors. He knocked lightly, and then pushed one side open. The Medbay was large and easily found the Medic, sitting quietly at a desk towards the back of the room. Yet, first Scout’s eyes were transfixed to the shelves of the room. They were filled with various... Organs? The main organ Scout saw were hearts, some still beating in some sort of different colored goop from the other organs. Scout shivered at the sight, sure he saw people being blown to bits on the field but he never saw the bits in jars, still moving around like the tank they were in were the human body.

“Ah, Scout! What are you in for? Anything hurting?” The Medic chirped from the end of the room. Making Scout’s head snapped back in front of him. Medic was turned around in his swivel chair with a dove sitting on his shoulder like a parrot. The Heavy was there too, yet he was sitting in a chair in the corner with a book in his hands. Scout didn’t take him for the reading type but Heavy kept giving Scout something to be pleasantly surprised about today and by how things were as of now, he assumed the Medic and Heavy were good friends so maybe Medic would give him some books to read.

“Er… No, I’m just here to tell ya’ that dinner is ready. No rush though you look.. Erm..” Scout paused and looked around the room which was now looking back at him, well the eyeballs in a tank towards the front of a shelf was. Scout almost left at that, not waiting for a response. The room made him feel like he’d be in the jar next if he weren’t careful.

“We will be up in a few, save us a seat.” Medic said to Scout, who gave him an awkward thumbs up in response before breaking out in a job down the cold concrete hallway. The only thing echoing in his head was Oh fuck that, fuck all of whatever that was. He was no longer feeling safe, something Ms.Pauling assured him he’d feel around the German. He kept the switch on as he flew up the stairs and out of the Medbay. He obviously made a racket due to the collective turn of heads in his direction. 

“You’re just gonna have to see it to believe it.” Was the only thing Scout said to the group, he had no words to describe what he saw. He only had to visit his team’s medbay a few times, but he never ever saw organs stuffed away in jars unless he just so happened to not look hard enough. Scout buried the sight down into his brain as he suddenly remembered his “master plan” to get the Sniper talking, and he happily made his way outside of the base. The air seemed to have cooled down, but not by a landslide. It was more bearable but he knew it wouldn’t be for long. He walked down the two steps off the patio and began his walk to the Sniper’s Winnebago. Scout picked up on a light shining through the curtains at the back of the Winnebago, it was parked to where the back was facing the base, so Scout assumed the sharpshooter had to be “home” if you could call a camper that. As Scout walked through the fenced off the desert of the base, he listened to the night sounds. He could hear bugs singing their nightly songs, and heard the few birds flying overhead squawking at one another. He sighed to himself, he missed being able to go outside in Boston and get into any kind of trouble he wanted. He found comfort in the constant city sounds, yet being drafted to New Mexico made him switch up what he found “comfortable.” There wasn’t a running car in sight, besides Sniper’s Winnebago, and Scout could only hear silence when the bugs would stop to take a breather. Sure it was nice, but sometimes he missed the ambient sounds of the city and hell, he missed his city. 

Scout approached the door to the Winnebago and rapped his knuckles on the surface of the metal door in front of him. He waited a few seconds until he heard movement inside and the sound of a lock sliding undone which signaled to Scout that he should take a step back from the door so he wasn’t too close to Sniper when he finally did open the door.

“Whaddya want.” Was the first thing that left the man’s mouth, obviously somewhat annoyed that Scout came banging on his door. 

“Fellas wanted me to tell ya’ that dinner is ready. If ya don’t come I’m sure they’d just send me back out here so get your shoes on and come on ova’.” Scout said, not leaving out any details, and the perfect bribe was set. Sniper grumbled and didn’t try and argue, he didn’t know the Bostinian for long but he knew that he was a persistent little bugger who’d probably throw a fit if he didn’t get his way. Scout watched as Sniper shoved a pair of boots onto his feet, and unhappily stepped out of his safety blanket of a vehicle and closed the door behind him, and Scout began to lead the way.

“So why do ya’ live in a camper?” Scout asked, ignoring Sniper’s obvious boundaries.  
“There was no extra rooms in the base, so I decided to go back to my' roots and get myself a camper.” Sniper responded with more information than Scout was assuming he’d received. Scout smirked and slowed down his pace to accompany the Sniper, keeping a respectable distance between them.

“Ya like livin’ all alone?” Scout pressed further, he didn’t feel any tension between him and the other man, so maybe he’d step on his toes a bit and ask him more personal questions. Sniper nodded to his question, leaving the conversation up for grabs, yet Sniper never took it.

“Ya see I lived with 7 other brothers, so havin’ a room to maself is a whole luxury.” Scout spoke casually, trying to fill the silence. Once again Sniper only nodded and gave a small “mhm” and the two continued forth. Scout let Sniper go up the porch steps first and then the two were inside, the conversation being forgotten about. Scout watched Sniper from the side of his eyes and noticed the man’s shoulders tense up but Scout thought nothing of it, The guy probably just wasn’t used to being in a room with this many people but Scout assumed that the tension would eventually leave the Sniper as the night went on.

The two entered the back door into the kitchen and were greeted with the warm smell of Engineer’s home cooking. Medic and Heavy were already seated, yet Scout had no idea how the two could just sit down and eat after being in a room with different organs swirling around in jars not even 30 feet away. Scout felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up to the thought of eating while having the thought of floating eyeballs and disembodied hearts fresh in his mind. Of course, his hunger surpassed the thought, and he went straight in for the food. After Scout sat down Engineer described the meal in full, despite the lack of interest, and the mercs began to eat their dinner, Scout more excited about it than the others. The only open spot for Sniper to sit at was in between Scout and Spy, so Sniper sat down hesitantly. He wasn’t looking forward to this and hell, he wasn’t even going to eat dinner tonight. Instead, he was getting ready to hunker down when the ever so eager Scout came pounding on his door. 

The men at the table were mingling well, yet there was an outlier and Scout noticed it a few minutes into the meal. He was, of course, contributing most into the many conversations, talking about family or boasting about his efforts, yet he kept side-eyeing the man sitting to his right. His shoulders haven’t come down from their perch and Sniper was only picking at his food. Scout, of course, hated the silence next to him.

“Now that you’ve got nowhere to run, why are ya’ here?” Scout asked above the other conversations, and he elbowed Sniper in the side, causing the man to lurch to his side. 

“Whaddya’ mean?” Sniper asked in a tone which wasn’t exactly a question, it was more annoyed and rearing to get out of the busy kitchen.

“Oh y’know, why were ya’ chosen? What were ya’ stats like?”

“They were good enough to get me here.” Sniper desperately tried to end the conversation yet Scout decided to keep pressing on.

“Well, yea but-”

“Sniper, why don’t you tell Scout what all you did for the administrator. The boy obviously wants to know.” Engineer cut Scout off, which seemed to get everyone’s attention. Apparently, Scout and his previous team weren’t the only ones interested, instead, the whole table lowered their voices and let their previous conversations. Sniper shifted uncomfortably and didn’t look directly at anyone before he started to speak.

“I jus’ worked for the woman. What else does a snipah do for someone?” He tried not to show it, yet he was starting to grow uncomfortable in talking about what business he did for that stupid woman. That was his own personal business, not anyone in which he works with. 

“Not the sharing type are ya’? What’s a little harm in tellin’ us the good stuff, huh?” Scout persisted, and Sniper was becoming obviously annoyed in the younger man sitting next to him. Sniper sighed and started to pick at his fingers under the table, trying to think of something to say next without blowing his top.

“I’ve got my secrets and you’ve got yours.” The sentence was filled with some sort of poison, for Scout took it almost personally. Scout eventually stopped annoying the Sniper for he sensed the air getting tense. Engineer gave a silent apology to Sniper from across the table which Sniper did appreciate by the end of the night. As the mercs finished their food, Scout being the first despite going back for seconds, Sniper nearly had his foot out the door nearly seconds after he finished before he heard his name being called by Demo.

“Lad, why don’t ye join us for a round of cards?” Sniper turned his head to Demo to see if he was really serious about his offer. Sniper swallowed hard, he was taught to be polite yet he just had to decline to offer. He didn’t want to over last his stay even if the rest of the team wanted him too. 

“Ah, no not tonight.” His tone softened compared to when he’d talk down the Scout, sure the younger man was nice to him but he was just too overwhelming and he felt like he could just blow up in your face like a firework. He was too invasive into the bushman’s space, and Sniper has never met someone so… Excitable. 

“Well, alright. Just let us know if ye want to join us sometime later.” Demo let him down softly and walked down the hallway which held all of the merc’s rooms and Sniper just assumed that he was going to grab some cards. Sniper quickly slipped out the door. The sun was starting to fall out of the sky as Sniper disbanded from the base, and the air was getting cold. Sniper has been in the desert for more than a while, but the contrast of the bitter cold and the blazing heat made Sniper’s skin crawl of discomfort. He quickly walked to his camper and threw himself inside once he got to the door. Finally, he was alone.

Sure, before he would sleep in a large room with everyone else on his team but he eventually got used to the growing discomfort but he would always be the first one up and the last one to bed. Somedays he’d be lucky if he slept at all the night before, for most days towards the end of his recruitment before being switched to... Well whatever this is, he would pull multiple all-nighters. It was almost a miracle when Ms.Pauling pulled him aside after he got chosen to leave the main base to tell him that he wouldn’t have a room in the new base, meaning the administrator would let him get his own camper. The only annoying thing about it was that he didn’t know what his new team would think. He didn’t want to come off as “The Administrator’s Bitch” which was why he tried to refrain from talking about what all he did for her, he’d like to forget about it himself. 

The only person he was worried about on the team to push too far into his personal space was the Scout. He seemed to not have any knowledge of personal bubbles, and he seemed to love to insert himself into any conversation and switch the topic to himself as well. Sniper did wish he had the confidence of the younger man, but he wasn’t jealous of his loud nature and childlike manner. Maybe, he should give the kid a chance, then again he didn’t want anyone like that being close to him. There was one thing that the Sniper knew though, that he was going to avoid walking into the main base unless given a legitimate reason too. For now, he’d maintain himself in the comfort of his camper, far from the card games and even farther from the firecracker of a person, Scout.


	6. Too Bored Goes Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to fall into place. I don't want to put my explanation for this chapter up here cause y' know spoilers so yeah, explanation at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading :)

Scout has been residing in the new base for weeks, and quite frankly he was starting to get bored. The rec room now had furniture, so Scout would either be residing there watching the television or running around the base for hours until he was either called inside for dinner or when his legs couldn’t push him any farther. He even had the time to call every single one of his brothers and his Ma, and he had a few more than an hours worth conversations. His Ma asked him what he was doing now, for Scout could barely call home when he was drafted, and now he’s calling every other day to check in. He explained his situation inside and out, and still had time to discuss how the rest of the family was. The number of times Scout has paced through the base could allow Scout to draw a map with his eyes closed, and that is not something to be proud of. Yet while laying on the couch during a particularly hot afternoon, Demo gave him a proposition. 

“Ye can drive right?” Demo asked, not looking at Scout but at whatever Scout was watching on the television in front of them.

“Yea. But I got no car.”

“I’m sure Engie can give ye his keys, I need ya to get me some liquor and a new stack of cards.” Scout was about to question why, but he remembered Soldier babbling on at the dinner table on how Demo spilled his booze over the cards while they were playing poker with the Engineer and a not so happy Spy. 

“Awright, I guess I can do that.” Typically Scout would not go out and do chores for someone who he didn’t know to well, or at all for that matter, but he felt like he was going to sink and permanently be apart of the couch if he lay there for much longer. Scout sat up from the couch and stretched his back as a result. He popped his back down to his spine before he pulled himself out of his stretch and then gave a quick thumbs up to the Demo.

“Thanks, lad, your services will not be in vain.” Sure, Scout could’ve waited until later in the day, but he thought he’d stall a bit and explore the town of Teufort. First, he’d have to find the Engineer and asked him how to even get there, and then try and persuade him to give Scout his keys and truck. Scout was sure the hardhat would say yes, but he’d still ask out of good nature. Scout knew that it would be a waste of time to even go to Engie’s room and knock, for he knew the man was probably tinkering on something in the garage out back. With knowing this, Scout knew he had a bit of time to freshen himself up before going out. His hair was a mess on top of his head due to him laying down in odd positions on the couch all day, and he was still in something that reminded him of pajamas. What if he met some girl while he was out? He needed some sort of leg up on the competition.

Scout fixed his hair in the mirror he had recently set up in his room, he asked Engie if he could snag him one, and threw on a pair of blue jeans and one of the red shirts he found in his drawer when he first got settled into his room. He threw on his running shoes, he didn’t really have another pair, and he grabbed his wallet which was lazily placed on his dresser. He would’ve asked for money to get Demo’s booze from Demo, but after looking at his bank account after he received his first check, the extra money wouldn’t have been needed. Before Scout left he went to go search for Demo again, for he didn’t want to get the wrong kind of booze for Demo, the Scout remembered as long as it Could get Demo shit faced or enough to give him a good time, the brand didn’t exactly matter. With that thought in mind, he made his way out of the base and to the large garage where Engineer was supposedly located. Scout sauntered to the garage, only taking a quick peak at Sniper’s camper. He noticed that one of the side windows was propped open, and he could hear a faint radio playing inside. Scout couldn't place what tune it was, but that wasn’t his top priority at the moment. 

“Howdy Scout!” The ever so chipper Engineer called as he noticed Scout approaching the open garage door. Scout smiled his signature “I’m here for something so I’m gonna talk you up” kind of smile and propped his arm up on the garage door. 

“I was jus wonderin’ if I could use your truck. Demo asked me if I could get him some booze, I guess he jus’ trusts me or somethin’.” Scout pointed to himself with his thumb and smiles cheekily at the Engineer. The response he got first was a raised eyebrow. 

“You know how to drive, boy?”

“Well duh, what kinda question is that. I’m pretty freakin’ awesome at it too trust me.” Scout let his cocky nature take over, which made the Engineer laugh and shake his head.

“Well, I suppose I could give you the truck for the day. Just let me getcha’ the keys and also the main base’s phone number. I hope ya’ won’t need it but you never know.” With that Engineer stood up from what he was working on from his workbench, it was a dispenser like contraption but he had a glass vile full of a red goopy liquid next to it, and he fished around the end of the bench for his keys. After finding them, he grabbed a pen and ripped off a small section of a paper towel and scrawled down the base number. When ENgie handed the paper to Scout, he crumpled it up and shoved it into his pocket, and he took the keys and swung them around his finger. Scout the proceed to ask for directions, which Engineer gave him with a chuckle, and the runner was on his way. 

********

Scout maneuvered his way through the town until he found something that somewhat looked like a liquor store. The town was quite nice, Scout assumed it’d be run down but apparently the administrator didn’t fuck them over entirely, and the only not so good looking areas were well the liquor store Scout was pulling up into now. The windows were tinted, yet there was a vending machine out front which made up for the lack of light peering out from the inside. Scout hopped out of the truck and made his way to the main entrance, pulling out his wallet and scanning it over to make sure he had his ID and enough cash to hold him over. He didn’t know how much Demo wanted, but knowing the Scot he’d be fine with an amount to last him over a week. Sure, Scout only seemed to talk to him when he was tripping and stumbling over his words, but he at least knew his limits most of the time. 

Scout pushed open the door to be greeted with an eye-blinding set of LED lights, which were making that strange buzzing sound Scout had heard in the hallway near the medbay. The place was cramped and small, yet full of various alcohol from canned beer you’d see at every single frat party to expensive looking liquor in different kinds of languages. Scout didn’t even know where to start. He hasn’t drunk much, the most being on his twenty-first birthday, so the options he had only confused him. Of course, this wasn’t for him and instead, it was for a coworker? That was a weird thing to say, getting alcohol for a coworker, Scout was getting this stuff for his friend. Scout pushed the thought aside and immediately went to scope out the fridge placed on the back side of the store. It took up a whole wall and is mostly consisting of single bottles, 6 packs, and some more high-end liquor Scout has never seen before. Eventually, Scout moved away from the cold fridges and went to the alcohol that was sitting on shelves or in displays. Scout eventually found a 24 pack of something that looked... somewhat decent, which shortly afterward he found the typical thing Demo drinks. Scout didn’t want to get too much, if Demo got annoyed with how little he got then he could just go and get the items he wants himself, and so Scout was quickly at the register. He placed the various types of alcohol onto the counter, grabbing his wallet out of his pocket to eventually show the clerk that yes, he was old enough to be in here. After he whipped out his wallet, he was making steady eye contact with the clerk.

“Find everything alright?” The clerk asked and he was clearly around Scout’s age by his young stature. Scout found him quite attractive, yet he wouldn’t say it out loud. Scout has never really had a fling for a guy, so he just assumed this thought was out of sheer “bro-hood.” 

“Uh yea, always.” Scout pulled out his ID and showed it to the guy standing in front of him. Scout looked for a name tag on the cashiers' shirt, but he was only greeted with a plain black button up shirt.

“First time buying alcohol? This stuff doesn’t mix.” He spoke when checking over the ID and handing it back to Scout. The guy had a nice smile, he surely shouldn’t be working at a hole in the wall liquor store just based off his looks alone.

“Nah, I know what I’m doing. I’m a force to be reckoned with.” Scout replied, catching the cue to start rifling through his wallet to retrieve a few dollars to keep on hand before the final price was shown on the screen. Of course, Scout did not know what he was doing and was only going on gut instinct which he hoped would work out in the end. 

“Whatever you say bigshot. Twenty bucks even,” With haste, Scout handed over a crumpled up twenty dollars he was holding onto and handed it over to the clerk, “Bagged?”

“Sure, yeah.” 

“You free tonight?” The question caught Scout off guard while he was putting his ID back into his wallet. Scout didn’t like guys, only dug chicks since he was born for as far as he knew. Obviously disheveled, Scout coughed and tried to recover.

“I’m not-”

“Oh no, just show up man. You look like you want to have a good time.” The clerk eyeballed the drinks he handed back to Scout in the bags, and Scout regained his composure. 

“Oh sorry, sure yeah I’m free.” Scout didn’t exactly know if he could leave the base at night, but he’d never know if he never did it. He deserved to go out even if it was with a guy he just met and doesn’t even know the name of. Scout figured he wouldn't get his shit kicked in if he were out late, the worst thing happening would just be Engie or Spy chewing him out and that would be a cakewalk for Scout, no real threat there.

“Awesome, You know the bar down the road? We can meet there at 7:00. Sound good?” No, I don’t know where the bar is, this is my first time out of the base was the first thing Scout thought to himself, but he didn’t feel like giving in.

“Yeah, Of course, I know where that is. That sounds good,” Scout lifted up the bags which were sat on the counter and began to walk to the door, “What’s your name, man?”

“I could ask you the same thing, see you tonight, kid.”

Scout dwelled on what that meant, but was mostly caught up in the way the clerk called him “kid.” Scout looked to be the same age as the man, but he didn’t really know. Scout smiled and waved to the clerk and made his way back outside to the truck, trying to find a proper way to ask Engie if he could use his truck again. 

 

*******

He didn’t know how or why, but Engineer said yes with some persuading. Scout’sexcuse was “I’m still young and I need to experience it before I get old like you guys” which seemed to strike a chord within Engie, eventually giving in and letting Scout take his truck back out for the night. Yet there was one condition, Scout needed to be back in the base before four in the morning. Scout agreed, he didn’t think he’d be out that long anyway and four in the morning was a generous report time, and Scout was trolling along by 6:45.

With some searching, Scout found the bar and noticed that the parking lot was near full, it was somewhat small but still, he didn’t think it would have this many people and hell, he didn’t think this many people even existed into the town. Scout found a decent parking place which wasn’t too hard and he jumped out of the truck, grabbing his leather jacket from the passenger seat on his way out. He threw it over his shoulder and then patted himself to make sure he had his wallet. Now confirming that he had it, he pushed open the door to the bar. It was lowly lit and smelled almost musty. There was faint music playing which could barely be heard by the different groups of people talking throughout the bar. Scout began to browse throughout the bar trying to find the clerk he met earlier, only to find him sitting alone in a booth far off to the side. Scout didn’t know how to feel, he thought this was going to be more than just a two-person sit-down session. He assumed the clerk would bring his friends or maybe be seated with anyone but himself. Scout must’ve been thinking it over for too long, because when he snapped back into reality the clerk was waving at him, either to flag him down or to see where Scout was looking. 

“Over here, hotshot.” The man said as Scout began to approach him, Scout couldn’t help but feel welcomed by the clerk who seemed to just accept him with open arms. Sure they just met a few hours before, but Scout thought it would be nice getting to know people outside of the base. He didn’t want to only be buddy buddy with the select few who actually were willing to be on those terms back in the base. Scout sighed as he sat down across from the clerk, who already had two drinks in front of him. The glass had fancy ridges which to Scout looked expensive, and the liquid inside was an amber color. The clerk slid the glass his way and Scout causing Scout to catch a whiff, it was somewhat bitter yet not appetizing to Scout at all. Yet, he couldn’t make a fool out of himself in front of the guy he just so happened to meet so he lifted the class to his lips and took a long sip.

“Woah there, it’s scotch. Just take sips.” The clerk said from the other end of the table, noticing the twisting on Scout’s face. Scout put the glass down with only a small amount of liquid left, and Scout began to rub his thumbs against the fancy ridges in his glass. 

“Sorry, I just like uh... Scotch.” He lied.

“Yeah, I can tell.” He rolled his eyes with a laugh, which made Scout feel more comfortable in his seat. 

The two talked and drank for what seemed like hours. Once one glass was empty, it was filled within the minute by the clerk who would go up and get the drinks filled, upon Scout’s request of course. As the night went along, Scout started to not taste the Scotch as much, and sometimes his drink would come back as something completely different as a surprise from the clerk. Sometimes it was Vodka and tonic and sometimes it was switched to a quite pungent mimosa, the mom drink of the century in Scout’s opinion. Yet, as the night grew longer Scout’s drink wasn’t the only thing changing, the clerk’s personal bubble began to change, occasionally reaching to Scout when he laughed at a stupid joke Scout made, saying more “bold” things which were more of the suggestive side, and the main thing Scout noticed was that he too was mirroring the new actions of the clerk. On about his sixth drink, his words were beginning to become slurred and everything just seemed to be more funny to him. He began to not think twice of the hand reaching towards his on the table. Things were going smoothly, yet Scout forgot one main thing; He wasn’t gay. At least, that’s what he tried to tell the clerk when he invited him out for the night. Sure, sometimes he’d think a guy was good looking, but he never thought about having relations like that with another man. But for some reason, that thought never slipped his mind as the Clerk asked if Scout wanted to leave, and instead of Scout going his own way, he was following the clerk across the road to the shady motel. Scout assumed that maybe the clerk was too hammered to drive, which he respected. But Scout didn’t know why the clerk asked him to follow him, or why he obliged and was following him by will. Scout didn’t suspect anything until the room was bought, and the clerk leads him into their room and locked the door behind them.

 

*****

Scout woke up, not by choice but by a bright light streaming in from the small window in the motel room. Expect, Scout only thought he was waking up in his room for every morning he was awoken by the bright light coming in from his window. Yet, this was different. His head was pounding and from his shoulders down ached. Did he go on a run before he went home?

“Wait.” Scout thought allowed before opening his eyes, which was hard to do due to how tired he felt. Cracking an eye open he noticed that, huh, that's not my ceiling, wait that’s not my window, shit- 

Scout sprung upwards from the bed he was lying in, which he regretted, it felt like he pulled every muscle in his body. He clamped a hand to the back of his neck to ease the pulsing pain he felt rocket all around his body. He looked out the corner of his eye and noticed a body sleeping next to him. He jumped and rolled quickly out of the bed. He was hit with cold, noticing he only had his boxers on, and that the rest of the clothes he wore that night were splayed across the floor leading to the bed. He’s only seen this shit in movies, but he was living a nightmare. The thought sunk in and he knew he had to get out of there. He was not gay, he could not be seen in the same room in the state he was in with another man. He had the hots for Pauling, right? Panicking, Scout grabbed all the courage he could muster and quickly grabbed his clothes off the ground, and he threw himself into the small bathroom of the motel room. He threw his clothes onto the counter and splashed some water in his face to see if he was stuck in a dream or a fucked up hallucination. After closing his eyes and giving a silent prayer, he opened his eyes slowly to see if he was just in the base’s bathroom and not in a skanky motel room. Of course, he wasn’t that lucky. He then grabbed his clothes and threw them on, everything but his shoes which he seemed to have left back in the room. He finished up throwing his clothes on with the same amount of energy he had when running, and he quickly opened the door to the bathroom. His head was still pounding, causing him to not want to drive back to the base. His legs felt like rubber as he realized that he should’ve been back at the base by 4 am. Sure, he was a grown man and didn’t need a bedtime, but the car wasn’t his. He then remembered he had the number to the base. He quietly put on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and keys, and made his way out of the room. He scrambled to find the slip of paper in his pocket and then proceeded to find a public telephone that wasn’t in the room the man he presumably had sex with was in. Eventually, he found one, inserted the amount of change it wanted and dialed the number that was scrawled on the paper. After a few rings, which felt like days to Scout, someone finally picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Engineer.

“Thank god, I need a ride home, man.”

“Scout wherein the name of God are you?”

“At an uh... Motel?” Scout didn’t know what the name was, but he was sure there was only a single motel in the small town.

“What did you get yourself into, boy?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now,” Scout put his head into his hand which wasn’t holding the phone and sighed deeply into the phone, “I just.. Need a ride alright? Nobody in the base needs to know about it.”

“Scout, you have my truck.” Shit was the only thing that went through Scout’s thoughts. He could try and drive his ass back to the base but he genuinely felt terrible. His head was pounding and every step he took felt like he had a chain around his ankle. His body ached and he didn’t want to risk driving off into the depths of the desert and getting stuck. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck and sweating his ass off in the desert sun. 

“Unless I can convince Sniper into getting ya’.” Now that was an idea Scout would put lower on the list, but it would have to do.

“Yeah, fine. Just come with him to get ya truck. I still got everything with me. Make it quick.”

“You got yourself into quite some mess. See ya’ soon.” With that, the phone call ended and Scout slumped up against the wall next to the phone and groaned audibly. He could not let anyone know what he just did, the memory from the night before started to come back in bits and pieces, and there was another thing he knew; He should never do chores for Demo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't want Scout's "gay awakening" to be Sniper cause I see that used a lot. I wanted it to be more realistic. Like, usually your first isn't your lifetime, and usually, that doesn't go well trust me I know. So I didn't wanna make the clerk like an actual fleshed out character cause he won't show up again. I just used him for the plot and to make things aline. So yeah, sorry if you didn't like how I did this, cause usually Sniper is Scout's first dude and eh I don't think that's super realistic. Thanks for reading, hope you guys are having a good day/night.


	7. Checklist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had to rewrite this a few times. It just didn't seem right in my head and it still doesn't but hey y'all are reading it, so I'm just going to post it

Scout was sitting in the truck for around thirty minutes with his eyes closed before he heard a tapping on the window. He jumped from the sudden noise and directed his gaze toward the window. Engie was, of course, the person who tapped on the sheet of glass separating Scout from the outside, but it still scared Scout half to death. Engie stepped away from the car when Scout hopped out, leaving the keys in the ignition. 

“You said you were at the motel, boy. Scared me half to death when I saw you almost knocked out in the truck across the road.”

“Sorry, I needed to take a quick breather. You didn’t tell anybody else about this, right? I didn’t do nothin’ but I don’t need anybody to know that I’m makin’ ya’ come get me.” Scout huffed as he watched Engie climb into the truck. With a laugh, he responded.

“Nah, nobody else knows. Just Sniper. You’ll be riding with him cause I figured I could get some stuff done. When you get back to the base, you drink plenty of water, ya hear?” Scout looked around for the Sniper, and without fail he saw the camper parked in the Motel parking lot. He couldn’t see Sniper in the vehicle, but he could tell the man was silently judging him. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Thanks.” Scout and Engineer exchanged their goodbyes and Scout made his way to the parker camper across the road. Scout never felt so ashamed with himself, he couldn’t believe he let alcohol get the best of him. In result, he hung his head low as he walked to Sniper’s camper, also keeping his head low just in case the clerk was to stir awake and spot Scout. This thought made Scout walk a little bit faster until he was practically jogging to Sniper’s vehicle like his life depended on it, well in this case, his confidence and self-esteem.

Scout almost ripped the door off the hinges as he threw himself inside the camper, making Sniper jump, almost to the point where he could fall out of his seat.

“Hey, Sniper. How’s it going?” Scout’s words tumbled out of his mouth as he tried to regain his cool. He puffed his chest out, coming out of his hunched posture from ducking away from sight, yet he was nearly out of breath he didn’t even notice he’s been holding it for this long.

“I could ask you the same thing, mate. Had Engineer worried sick about cha.” Sniper collected his composure before he spoke, standing up from the driver’s seat and quickly making his way to the fridge, pulling a water bottle out after he opens the door. He hands it to scout, “Uh… I’m assuming you're dehydrated. You look the part.” Scout took the water and nodded in thanks.

“Thanks. But really, I’m all good. Trust me, I’ve dealt with a hangover before.” Scout could see Sniper lower his eyes through his glasses and give him a look of disbelief. Scout hasn’t actually recovered from a hangover, he only had one and of course, that was after his twenty-first birthday and it was nothing like this. 

“You look like a lightweight.” Was all Sniper said before he sat back down in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition to start the engine. Scout glanced around to find a place to sit, ultimately sitting in the passenger's seat. Scout screwed the cap off of the bottled water Sniper gave him, taking a sip before he started talking again.

“I ain't-a lightweight, buddy. I just had a run in with some girls.” Scout began to do the only thing he knew what to do in this situation, and that was to blatantly lie to cover up his mistakes. Sniper pulled out of the parking lot and rolled his eyes, not knowing whether to believe Scout or not. He, of course, leaned more towards not believing the runner sitting next to him but Sniper desired to end the conversation, so he took Scout’s word for it. 

“Like, I went to this bar right? And Some girls were like ‘hey you’re hot’ and-”

“Scout, I believe you. Jus’ drink ya water.” Sniper interrupted him, yet it wasn’t harsh. Scout settled into his seat and placed the water bottle between his legs and he buckled his seat belt. He took a quick glance around the camper, letting the silence fill the small space. He noticed that it was quite empty, despite the few throw pillows which have seemed to fall off the couch. 

“Nice place.” Scout spoke up, he watched as Sniper looked out of the corner of his eye at Scout before sighing out a reply.

“Thanks.” Sniper said blatantly, he could tell Scout was trying to fill the void. He knew that Scout didn’t like the quiet, instead he liked to hear his voice which was the reason for his loud antics just from their few interactions alone. Yet, he knew something was wrong with Scout. He seemed just “off.” Sniper didn’t like to poke and pry, his mother told him it was rude, yet he was intrigued. What could kill Scout’s confidence? Sniper knew Scout was lying about sleeping with those “girls,” yet why would he use that excuse for staying out on the town?

“Are you awlright?” Sniper asked, he knew it sounded stupid so he tried to word himself better, “Er... What happened last night?”

“I told ya’ already. I banged some hot chicks and I got so caught up in the moment I just decided to crash at the motel. Woke up with them on my arms, cause it was THAT good.” Scout put on a look of stride, pointing to himself with his hand which wasn’t placed on the cap of the water bottle between his legs.

“So why did ya’ wanna get out of there so fast?” Sniper couldn’t help but ask, he simply just had to. Sure, he enjoyed his solitude in his camper, but he felt like he needed to make some sort of conversation with anyone really, and he felt like he could form a pretty standard conversation out of the current situation.

“I… I just had to, man. Nothing personal to the ladies o’ course. I didn’t think they’d not want to have another round or two with me, so I had to leave before I wrecked em even more.”

“That’s… Interesting.” Now Sniper just made things more uncomfortable. Sure, even if Scout’s story was real Sniper wouldn’t have wanted to hear it at all in any sense. Sniper white-knuckled the steering wheel, holding in a breath he was scared to release so Scout wouldn’t think anything of it.

“Yeah, I’m a good guy. I spared them their lives, buddy. They should thank me, honestly. I was freakin’ awesome.”

“You’re going into a lot of detail over this. Do you always go into such deep detail with your er.? Encounters?” He couldn’t help himself, he almost looked up to the Scout and how open he was with well, everything. Scout just didn’t ever seem ashamed, well besides the first few minutes he walked into the camper. But now Scout was talking highly of himself just like normal.

“Nah, it’s just ya asked and I thought I’d give you the answer you wanted. Why are you so interested in me anyway? Wanna know how I get the ladies, hell, you could use it, man. You must get pretty lonely despite living in a base full of eight other people. Maybe you should swing by more.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, yeah.” Sniper didn’t even bother to reply to the first half of Scout’s sentence, mainly out of self-care. He didn’t want to go any further down the rabbit hole of Scout’s sexual endeavors. He also didn’t feel like talking about if he were “lonely” or not, and he sure as hell did not want to get any tips from Scout on that matter. Scout took a long sip of his water, letting the silence fall once again, yet it was now a more comfortable silence, well as comfortable it can be in a strange situation like this.

*****

Scout hopped out of his seat once Sniper pulled back into the regular spot his camper sat at the base. Scout took a quick sip of his water finishing it off and he turned to face Sniper who was already reaching to the door to let Scout out. 

“Hey man, thanks for coming along with Engie to pick me up. Just don’t tell anybody, aight? I’m a grown man and they don’t need to know I had to call for a ride. They would make fun of me until I die, man.” Scout looked almost embarrassed to say a simple thank you to Sniper, which made Sniper laugh a bit. 

“No problem, Scout. And I uh... Won’t tell anybody. Promise.” Sniper suddenly found a new kind confidence while looking at Scout flustered at the promise Sniper just made. 

“You should come around the base more man, you seem pretty alright compared to the other guys. It’s either you don’t like talking or you like what I gotta say. I respect that.” Sniper didn’t exactly know how to respond, losing his newfound confidence in one swoop. He adjusted his tinted glasses on his face before replying to the runner standing with nearly one foot out the door. 

“I’ll try.” Sniper was practically pushing Scout out of the door before he could respond. Scout was now standing outside with his eyes squinted towards Sniper, who had one hand of the door preparing to close it.

“I’ll hold ya to that. See ya’ around, man. Thanks again.” Scout then turned the other shoulder and made his way back to the baase, leaving Sniper to stare out into the desert, past the metal fence. He rethought everything he said in the past 30 minutes which yes, wasn’t much but he felt like he made a fool of himself. What if Scout was thinking about the weird things Sniper said, or even lack thereof. He closed to door quickly before he could think of it more, throwing himself onto the couch of the camper. He sat in silence as he stared at the wall, leaning over to where his elbows were leaning on his knees. He took his hat off and held it, it was brushing the floor from his position but he didn’t dare to move. He started to wonder more and more about what Scout was going on about on the drive back. Obviously, it would take a blind a deaf man not to notice, there was something up with the typically confident and high riding kid. Scout seemed disheveled and awkward when he walked into the camper, and it wasn’t because it was one of the first times he’s been in the vicinity of Sniper’s “abode”.

Sniper began to think deeply into what happened to Scout last night and he knew he shouldn’t worry about it but something in the back of his mind was nagging him to find out. He knew how the guys treated Scout, they usually looked down on the kid and yeah sure, Sniper had to admit Scout was pressing and obnoxious at times but still. Everyone deserves someone to open up to. Sniper hasn’t been able to get close to too many people, and if he did he’d let them down, but he didn’t like seeing the happiest member of the team being so… Distraught over something that went down in the series of just one night. Maybe if he could form a bond with Scout, he could relieve the obvious weight off his chest and open up to Sniper. He has done some stupid things around Scout’s age and he always wished he had someone to just talk to about it, so maybe he could make up those past years with Scout. He, of course, was the polar opposite of Sniper, but in a way, it could work. 

 

*****

Scout was alone in his room when he heard a faint knock at his door. He was currently laying on the floor after a long hard run, which was brought into thought by the intrusive scenes he was slowly remembering from last night. He was breathing heavily when he stood up to unlock and open his door, he ran until his legs felt like they were going to split into four yet the thoughts still remained stuck in his head.

“The laborer wanted me to fetch you for dinner.” Scout could spell Spy’s cigarette through the door before he even opened it, which signaled him to mentally prepare for getting shit on by the older Frenchman. Scout wiped the sweat from his brow before Spy could speak up again, giving the final blow.

“Actually, maybe you should take a shower. I wouldn’t want to watch a sweaty man eat.” Scout rolled his eyes and pressed passed Spy, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt in an attempt to cool down a bit more. He’d take a shower later, for the thought of dinner made his stomach stir awake. Yes, he ate lunch which was a shabby sandwich he made himself and a can of bonk, but after a run that he just completed, he really needed the heartiest of meals he could get. He felt the Sy burning holes in the back of his head, and he would’ve given a snarky remark to break down the Spy, but he knew that if he talked he’d just have to catch his breath considering he hasn’t even regained composure from the mini marathon he just ran.

Usually dinner would be the same every night, Scout would ask Engie what they were eating despite not caring because everything the Texan made was chef's quality, he’d sit next to Pyro and Engineer, he'd eat until he felt like he would explode, maybe go for a run, take a shower, and then head off to bed. Sometimes Scout could squeeze a brief TV watching session with one of the guys or play a quick card game against Demo, but when Scout walked into the kitchen he knew tonight would be different. Mrs.Pauling stood in the kitchen with a clipboard and she was whispering something to Medic who was nodding in understanding to whatever she was murmuring to him. A sly smile spread across the doctor’s face as Mrs.Pauling spoke, even quieter than before. Medic agreed to whatever she said and stood still next to her as if he was going to give an announcement along with Mrs.Pauling once everyone sat down. Yet, Scout paid no mind to the conversation, instead a lonely Sniper caught his eye. Grabbing his food, he slipped into the seat next to Sniper and smiled at him once he pushed his fork into the food.

“Glad to see ya’ showed up.”

“I kind of had too, mate. Team meeting and all.” Scout leaned back in his chair, fork still in hand. He almost felt a feeling of disappointment. He knew Sniper wouldn’t just stroll in here and eat dinner, so why did he feel so… Weird about it? He brushed it off and took a bite of his food. Sniper didn’t have a plate in front of him, so Scout thought he’d start a conversation based on that.

“You not hungry? You gotta eat this shit, man. I could be full off my ass, uh I mean like super full, and I could still slam this stuff down.” Scout corrected himself from the “ass” statement, which made Sniper give him a strange look and a stifled laugh.

“M’ not hungry. I’m sure it’s good, though.”

“Damn straight.” Scout began to dig in as everyone else sat around the table talking in hushed voices mainly asking about why Pauling and Medic looked like they were plotting something, well mostly Medic. Pauling cleared her throat, causing the merc’s conversations to die down quickly. 

“Hello all, I see you’re doing well. Surprisingly well actually, I thought you’d be at each other's throats but I guess not.” She spoke while clutching her clipboard in her hand, using her other hand to make gestures while she made her presence known to the group.

“I was just going to stop by to check in on how all of you were doing, but the administrator decided now would be a more than perfect time to inform you on how this is all going to work, as in Medic will tell you his findings. After, we will discuss our ‘call to action’.” 

Scout quit stuffing his face, maybe they’d finally figure out how the new technology would be working. He was interested of course, so he fixed his posture and sat up straight before Medic could start talking.

“I have found the proper way to make all of us never die. With help from Engineer, we can make a system to where you die, you come back within the minute! In my off time, I have also discovered how to make man invincible for a short amount of time! It will only require a few surgeries and test runs.”

“Surgeries? I don’t even trust you with a checkup.” Spy spoke up, seeming to say what almost everyone was thinking. He seemed just as concerned as everyone else in the room. Scout, who had already had a rough day, felt something deepening within his stomach. Scout has seen the medbay, and what he saw did not make him feel safe. He didn’t feel safe with surgeries or anything medical, to begin with. He almost shuttered, but he caught himself. He’s had too much humiliation for one day. 

“Why, yes. If I can work everything out, I can make all of your hearts withstand a medical breakthrough, quite literally. It will only require me to cut you open and connect things into your heart until it works. I know what I am doing, of course, I just need someone to test it out on first.” The table all seemed to be on the same wavelength because no one seemed to desire Engineer’s cooking anymore after Medic’s medical discussion. Being cut open was not something you wanted to here before digging into a meal which could feed a whole camp. 

“This device could also help you come back from the dead, not like a zombie, of course.” Scout immediately thought back to when he found out Sniper was brought back from the dead by Medic, yet he knew it was just a long surgery session, and now it’s a whole device which can spring them back up from the grave. 

“Coming back from the dead is too lengthy, son. Why don’t we just call it a er... Respawn?” Engineer spoke up, clearly not liking the way Medic was wording this new technology. Engineer probably didn’t think something so high tech should have a humiliating name or lack thereof.

“That’s perfect, Engineer. After dinner would you meet me in the Medical Bay? I must have a word with you over this. And to everyone else, I will find you throughout the day tomorrow to get you physicals taken care of.”

“Physicals? Aren’t those already on record?” Scout asked, feeling queasy at all of the medical talk, but he couldn’t help asking. He didn’t want a doctor who seemed insane feeling him up. 

“Yes, but I want better results and I need to look into a few more things. No harm no foul Herr Scout.” Medic replied almost… Chipper and excited over this. Scout felt intensely uncomfortable. Not only would this man be checking him head to toe, but he’d also be ripping him open for some stupid experiment. Yes, Scout knew that this new technology would be a breakthrough, but he didn’t know it would involve a “breakthrough” being done on his ribs to get his heart fucked around with by an almost senile doctor. 

“Nuh-uh, man. You ain’t touchin’ me anywhere.”

“Well, then we can send you back the real war. How does that sound?” Medic snapped back, offended Scout would think so lowly of him. Scout retracted in his spot at the table, taken aback by the tone. 

“Mate, You do it once and it’s over.” Sniper said in almost a whisper to Scout, who just so happened to retract more towards his position. Scout didn’t look at Sniper, but he replied out of the side of his mouth.

“Whatever man.” Scout didn’t even notice that Sniper was speaking to him freely until the conversation was over, and he didn’t even need to initiate the conversation. Sniper didn’t have to say anything, but he did. Scout thought about it more and it felt… Good that someone has his back. 

“Look I know this is a stressful time, but you just need to trust Medic or the Administrator will throw a fit. Sake my job and your lives and just go along with it. If you die, then you did it in the name of medicine, right?” Pauling chuckled awkwardly, only getting an uncomfortable silence. “I’m not saying you will die, of course! Everything is under control, right Medic?” Pauling elbowed the doctor in the ribs and almost hissed out the last two words of her sentence. Medic did that smile that made Scout’s skin scrawl before responding.

“Why yes, of course. This is my best experiment yet.” 

*******

Once dinner was over Scout was elected to take over Engineer’s usual cleanup job after dinner, Engineer had to quickly go after Medic to talk out the game plan and the Medic didn't not want to wait any longer, so Scout was currently stockpiling all of the leftovers into various containers. Usually, Engie didn’t have too much cleanup and store away, but due to the sudden lack of appetite around the table, there was enough food to last the team a few more days. He was happy about it in the long run, no more shitty sandwiches for lunch, but as of now, he was almost pissed with the workload. At Least he had some company at the moment, for Ms.Pauling was leaning against the counter next to him, filling papers out and ticking things off with her pen. Scout knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to make sure that the clerk didn’t get the best of him the night before.

“What ya’ writin’ down there, hot stuff?” Scout asked, turning his attention away from the stack of dirty dishes and the forgotten about dinner. Pauling forced a smile and looked up from her work to make eye contact Scout.

“Progress reports. On a scale from 1-10, how much do you think all of you are getting along? Of course, the Administrator won’t care but it’s always nice to have everything written down.” Scout thought for a second, he knew almost everybody got along for it wasn’t that hard. Everyone had a lot of time to intermingle with the rest of the group, but Scout didn’t know what to say. What about Sniper? He left the dining area right after the meeting was over without a goodbye. 

“I’d say about a 9. Everyone loves me already.”

“Hm, I bet.” Pauling rolled her eyes with a smile and scrawled a note down. Scout was feeling confident in his abilities, for why else would Ms.Pauling ask him these questions. It was his looks for sure, at least that’s what he thought. Scout almost felt a mental weight lift off of him, thank god he still had an interest in Ms.Pauling. He knew he didn’t like guys, last night was just a stupid mistake. Sniper was right, Scout was a lightweight, sure Scout was offended at first but now he used this thought as a personal safety blanket. He was drunk off his ass, giving him an excuse to want to “try new things”. At Least the clerk was good looking and knew what he was doing. Scout didn’t remember much, all he remembers was that he was somewhat satisfied by the end result at least, that’s what he thought. He would never admit it, of course. He’d rather die having anyone find out his run-in with the clerk. 

“You okay?” Scout was pulled out of his daze, and a concerned Ms.Pauling was still looking at him. Scout shook it off and smiled a smile that would hopefully charm her.

“Of course, Ms. P. I have a beautiful woman standing next to me, why wouldn’t I be okay?” Eye rolling has become an occurring thing now with Ms.Pauling Scout noticed. Scout went back to cleaning up just so he could get it over with before Ms.Pauling had to leave, yet he was a few minutes short. She said her goodbye and walked out of the kitchen. Scout could hear her announcing her parting to the Mercs in the Rec room before making her way outside. 

Scout huffed out a sigh as he finished up his cleaning up job, putting the final dishes in the rack to dry and placing the three containers of leftovers in the fridge. He wavered for a second, staring down at his now pruney hands for having them in the water for a long amount of time. He still had the hots for Ms.Pauling. Check. He doesn’t ever want to see that clerk again. Check. And he still wanted attention from females. Check. As he went through the list in his head he got different answers almost every time. What would his Ma think if he came home for Christmas with a guy around his arm saying, “Hey Ma! I’m a homo now, ain’t that neat?” He couldn’t imagine the look on his Ma’s face. He didn’t exactly know where she stood, but he knew that he didn’t even want to think of it. The guys would make fun of him until the day he died, if he could even die later on, he didn’t know how respawn worked quite yet. That would be hell, getting made fun of something over a thing you can’t even control. Scout shuddered and pushed himself away from the sink. He turned to the door and saw Sniper’s camper lit up in the distance. The sun was slowly dipping beyond the horizon, making it great for a run. Scout knew that if he kept pushing himself like how he was all day today, his legs would give in and he would be as good as gone, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t talk to anybody about his problem, or even ask if anything was wrong with himself. No one would listen besides Sniper, but why would Scout bother him over a matter that might just make the bushman uncomfortable. Perfect reasoning for another long, long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you guys have any ideas or like what I'm doing. Am I rushing into things? Let me know if you have anything you'd like to see. (I'm also in the process of moving so if there is some sort of delay It's because of that, I enjoy writing so I wouldn't just stop)


	8. Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing for a long time. I've had no free time after the last chapter because I was finishing moving in, band camp started (12-hour practices for two weeks) and then School started with practices after school. So yeah I've been pretty damn busy, but these past few days I have found time to write and that's all that matters. Hope you enjoy, I wrote some of this kind of late so sorry if it is just a bunch of rambles.

Today came the day Scout was dreading all week; the day where he was going to be poked and prodded by Medic. He wasn’t going to be the first one in, hell he wished he was dead last, but he had a few hours before his walk of shame had to go into action. He, of course, didn’t have a choice whether he wanted to do this or not because he did, he would take a hard pass. He couldn’t even decline on certain things Medic wanted to do, that would probably get him sent back home to his Ma with his tail tucked between his legs. His first instinct when he came back into consciousness from a restless night of sleep was to simply close his eyes and sleep through the day, and lie saying he forgot about the physical, pushing the timeline back for him personally. Then again, he’d still have to do it and that would make every day until then unbearable to live through, waiting for the impending doom which was a trip to Medic’s laboratory, Scout couldn’t even consider it as a doctor's office for he would rather choose a short check-up with a doctor than a sit down session with Medic which really was saying something. Scout despised doctors, always have since he was a tyke barely out of diapers. It wasn’t just the needles or scary men with masks, it was the smell alone that got the hairs on his arms to stand on end at high alert. He couldn’t go to the doctor often as a kid, his Ma would only take them if they were sick, not for regular check-ups. Money was tight, but if something was wrong Ma would jump into action and make it her first priority. Yet, the lack of visits caused scout to not be used to the jive of the doctor's office, so when he had to go to the minute clinic for his sprained ankle when he was around 17 he was, for lack of a better term, scared shitless. 

Scout lifted the head off his pillow to look at the window next to his bed. He noticed that yes, it was the morning due to the bright rays filling up his room and yes, he should probably get up and fix himself something to eat and go for a quick run to shake the nerves out of his system. Yeah, that sounded appetizing for the time being for Scout. With that being said, Scout threw the single sheet he currently had on his bed, the comforter must’ve been kicked off early morning when it started getting hotter outside, and he pushed himself out of bed. He threw his arms over his head and quickly threw them back down, taking his upper body with him to stretch his back, shoulders, and neck. He let out a sigh which came from his lower abdomen, which was forced out when he felt his body un-tense as he projected himself downward. He straightened himself back out before throwing on a pair of sweatpants which were discarded on the floor from yesterday’s workout, getting ready to “face the day” as his old little league coach would say, a weird and small detail Scout remembered from his childhood. He was fully clothed, he wore a plain white shirt to bed last night, so he gave himself the right away to go ahead and throw his door open and march into the kitchen showing somebody, if anybody was still even in the kitchen, that this was now his stomping grounds and nothing could get in his way. 

Scout threw himself together with a can of bonk and a protein-rich granola bar before hunkering down into the kitchen chair. No one was currently in the kitchen to everyone else’s excuse it was around 10 o’clock, so in the meantime, Scout ate his makeshift breakfast in his own solitude having the only sound filling the room the light taps of his foot on the hardwood floor. He ripped open his granola bar, which was just a simple name brand, and took a bite out of the almost stale tasting bar. He quickly swallowed it down with his favorite fizzy drink and repeated this process until the silence, besides the foot-tapping, was interrupted by the sound of the sliding door opening behind Scout. Out of reflex, Scout’s interest piqued when the door closed at the same speed it opened. He twisted his upper body around to see who caused the door to open and close, only to be greeted with a tired-looking Sniper. 

“Aye, Good morning man. You look like ya’ just rolled out of bed.” Scout said, oblivious to the now forming frown on the gunman’s face.

“Piss off.”

“Woah there pally, what’s got ya’ panties in a twist?”

“Your mail got mixed up in mine, and I gotta go pay Medic a visit.” Sniper threw down two envelopes down in front of Scout on the table, one hit the table harder and that’s the one Scout grabbed first. “I didn’t look at none of it, only the addresses.”

“It’s probably nothin’ important anyways.” Scout scanned the heavier envelope and brushed his finger against the address listed on the front. He knew the address and smiled to himself. He forgot that he told his Ma that if she sent something to the post office on the edge of Teufort, every week Engineer would pick it up. He eagerly tore it open, being careful to not disturb whatever was inside. He flipped the envelope upside down and let the contents slide out, which were a piece of folded paper and a silver necklace with dog tags hanging from it. During the action, Scout didn’t notice Sniper sitting down in the chair across from him with a coffee in hand. 

“That looks pretty important, to me.” Sniper said, taking a sip of his coffee. He didn’t want to know what it was, but it could possibly be the tags of someone who served? Sniper couldn’t help but wonder. Scour picked up the dog tags with his right hand, and unfolded the letter with his left, using his index finger to keep his place while he read. Scout’s eager smile turned into a look of confusion as he pressed forward. Expecting some kind of souvenir from his Ma, Scout didn’t know what to think of the tags he had resting in his hands.

“Somethin’ wrong, mate?” Again, he felt himself getting into someone else's personal space, but he assumed Scout wouldn’t mind for he did that to all the mercs all the time. Scout looked up from the letter, and then back to the tags. He tried to formulate a sentence, yet instead lowered his eyes to the tags. He flipped them over and again using his thumb, he brushed against the embossed lettering on metal.

“Nah, it’s just a letter and a gift from my Ma.” Scout put the tags down and the letter then grabbed his drink and took a sip, almost like he was mimicking Sniper who was still sitting across from him. The silence between them settled and Scout glanced back to the name tag and ran the letter through his head. 

“I thought you were ready for these, they’re your father’s.” Echoed through his brain as he tried to fathom why his Ma gave him the tags so late in his life. Sure, he was only 23 but that was still a late age to receive something from someone who left many years ago. Maybe his Ma just got them, but that wouldn’t make sense to Scout. If he were back in her life, wouldn’t Scout be the first one she’d call? It was his father after all, and maybe even some of his other brothers. He didn’t know whether he should wear the tags, or throw them as far as he could. The latter sounded too rude, it was a gift from his Ma and hell even his own father, so he slid the tags on and tucked them under his shirt.

“If ya don’t mind me asking,” Sniper paused trying to find the right thing to say, “Whose tags are those? Someone who has served like you?” He felt his hands slide off of his coffee cup and place into his lap causing him to twiddle his thumbs together waiting for a response. Scout’s confused haze fell as Sniper spoke up, and the Scout Sniper knew was back as he smiled at the man across from him.

“Nah, it’s just somethin’ my mom sent me from Boston. Something she picked up and thought I’d like.” It answered Sniper’s question but it also left a weird feeling hanging in the air. Scout’s fake confidence caught Sniper's attention and just like the other day in the camper van, he could tell Scout was lying. Yet, Scout had a reason to lie apparently so Sniper deciding he wouldn’t pursue the conversation any further. Instead, he waited until the first physical was done, which was Heavy, and made his way to the med bay only giving Scout a nod before disappearing behind a closed door. Heavy didn’t say anything to Scout as he passed, which at the moment Scout was fine with. He needed to collect his thoughts and decide if he wanted to keep the tags or not. Scout was about to get up before he realized he still had another envelope to open. He had a slight idea of what lay sandwiched in between the thin sheets of paper, but he was still eager to see if he were right. He brushed the letter from his Ma out of the way and ripped into the letter with less caution used to open the letter his Ma sent him. When popping the paper out of its paper container he was right with his assumption. It was a paycheck, something he was guaranteed by Ms.Pauling for taking whatever his new job was. He didn’t do anything productive for a few weeks, and yet here was a paycheck from the Administrator, or from whoever she made to send this out.

He knew he would be getting a paycheck eventually, yet the one thing he didn’t expect was how much he made. He did a quick double-take of the amount, which made him question if there were a typo or an extra zero. Ms.Pauling gave him an estimate for how much he’d make, and she was off by at least a few hundred dollars. He suddenly felt bad because he was probably making more than her, and he barely lifted his pinkie. Then again, he was stoked for his newfound wealth. His mind painted a vivid picture of what he can do with this newfound money he’s never had before. First, he knew he would send some to his Ma if she liked it or not, and then maybe even a car so he didn’t have to ask Engie for his like some sort of teenager. Scout snapped out of his gaze not even realizing that Sniper had left. He was too caught up in his own fantasy which now gave him a new distraction before his physical coming up in the next hour or so.

*****

Scout passed his physical with flying colors if that’s even applicable to something like a check-up. Sure, Medic would sometimes get too close for comfort but Scout just had to get used to it. This was his life now if he didn’t die from the scheme Medic has planned for the team, that is. He got his blood drawn which was somewhat strange to Scout but Medic dismissed it as “Something he needed to do if Scout wanted to live through his operation or not” To Scout obliged too in the end. If he ignored all of the weird floating body parts in their homes, then Scout was pretty alright sitting with medic getting everything on him inspected. Sure, it was embarrassing and too close for comfort at times, but Scout was more than glad to skip out of the Med bay.  
Scout pushed the door into the kitchen open with one swift motion. It was around noon after Scout’s physical so there were a few mercs sitting around the table, either eating their lunch or just finishing up. Scout smiled at no one in particular, he was feeling rather proud of himself for surviving the earlier events and how could you not be happy finding out you’re “healthy for your age”? One of Medic’s only concern was that he should cut down on his sugar intake each day, yet Medic also said that Scout’s constant exercise was a good way to burn it off. He was more concerned for his teeth withstanding the never-ending cans of BONK, but Medic wasn’t a dentist or at least that’s what Scout hoped. 

“How’d it go, lad?” Demo chirped, catching Scout by surprise. Usually, Demo isn’t up this early, and his usual position at this time in the day is face down, drooling into a pillow. Scout shrugged with a slight smirk on his face.

“Went great, Doc said I’m doin’ great. Spic and span, as things should be.” Scout pulled a chair out of the table across from Demo and sat down, having one arm propped up on the back of his chair and the other one doing motions as he talked. He was going to go back into his room and catch up with his vinyls, but he couldn’t deny a chance to strike up a conversation. 

“Good to hear, aye. I got a favor for ye-”

“I’m not doin’ your bidding, man. Isn’t grocery day like tomorrow?”

Demo shrugged and slumped down into his seat, and Scout concluded that Demo was only up and sober to ask him to get him something. But that was just an educated guess. 

“It’ll be better for ya’ anyways. Doc will prolly appreciate.” Scout added, and he saw as Demo went from a sad slump to a thoughtful gaze. He took a second, and then shook his head and chuckled to himself. Demo straightened up in his chair and mirrored the same relaxed state as Scout.

“The boy’s right,” Engie piped in, taking a sip of whatever was in his plastic cup. He took a sip, swallowed and kept talking, “Let your system rest for a few hours. I’m sure it needs it.”

“Neigh, I’m sure in the future it’ll help out. Insides are just fine.” 

“You don’t know that yet, cyclops.” Scout pointed a finger at Demo, leaning forward placing his elbow down upon the table. He couldn’t believe he was starting and fueling the fire to a conversation he didn’t have any desire to continue. He did want to have a conversation, but he didn’t want to be Demo’s “booze buddy.” He was sure that if the events of the first time he went out didn’t occur, Scout would be out the door swinging the keys to Engie’s truck around his index finger. He knew there were other places to get alcohol, but he felt that if he went out again, he’d get pulled into the wrong crowd or in his case, person. It was almost like some sort of bad omen. He shouldn’t be looking this far into something so stupid but he didn’t want to risk it. He wishes he could talk about it to someone yet at the same time no way. That’d be a public hanging for him, and he knew his stupid secret would be out. Apparently, Scout has been too deep into thought for way too long, and now the table was collectively waiting for Scout to finish his thought. His mouth had been hanging open in mid recollection as well. 

“Laddy, I think you swallowed your tongue.” 

“I’m good. Just fine, don’t worry about it.” Scout got up and pushed the chair back under the table lazily, and smiled a quick goodbye as he made his way outside. He didn’t want to blow his cool right then and there, so he had to retreat something Soldier would not be proud of. Scout stood on the porch to collect his feelings, despite not even meaning to go outside in his frenzy. He looked for an exit, found one, and left which is the plan his mental state went at the dining table.   
Outside was quiet and hot as per usual. Scout recounted his encounter at the table through his head again and processed his actions. He didn’t want to be embarrassed, he was never embarrassed and did everything with outright confidence but this situation was different. He felt ashamed for what he did with the clerk, but never embarrassed. He knew it was a mistake, but as the night came back more and more into his recognition he was starting to doubt if he was even ashamed for it. For what he was starting to remember, he enjoyed himself which sent him into a spiral of thought. Was he ashamed for doing the deed, or ashamed that he enjoyed it? He shuddered despite the sun beaming down on him, being only skewed a bit due to the porch overhang. He leaned his elbows on the railing, placing his head in one hand. He felt as his left leg started to become restless in his standing position, starting to pick up speed as he bounced on the ball of his foot. He had his running shoes on, and clothes that were loose enough to run in, which gave Scout the idea to run a mini-marathon around the base as he has done before when he became stressed. Back at Boston, cocky was Scout’s middle name. Yet, now in the heat of the New Mexico desert his name should be legally changed to “Coward.” 

 

He lifted his head out of his hands and peered off in the direction towards Sniper’s camper. It stood alone, and Scout was starting to become jealous of Sniper’s living situation. Scout usually loved living with the other guys, every day was a new experience and a new thing to put all of his energy into which he guessed was because of his old home life, living with as many brothers as he did. But now Scout felt like he needed the away time from the guys which he almost felt bad for admitting. He wanted so desperately to be the life of the base, the one who made everyone laugh and desire to be friends with yet now, Scout felt disconnected with himself. He felt as if the guy who had sex with the clerk wasn’t really him. Granted, he was drunk but he knew deep down he wanted to get down with him. Usually, a man would feel one half of a whole when he can’t find a girlfriend but Scout felt like two separate halves of a whole. The thought occurred to him and he made a sound of disgust to himself.

“You’re the fucking bomb, Scout. Stop thinking like a preteen girl stuck in one a’ those shitty love movies.” Scout said out loud to himself as he pushed himself away from the railing. “Nobody’s gots to know what ya’ did, man. Stop bein’ a pussy.” He stepped off the porch and puffed up his chest. He knew he was lying to himself but he thought he was pretty good at faking confidence which Sniper knew was not the cause but Scout didn’t need to know that. 

Scout began to walk to the side of the base and started to pick up speed as he went. He began to take deeper breaths as he pushed himself forward faster than he has run before. Before Scout knew it, he was picking up dust clouds as he ran in the stupidly thick sand. He was pumping his arms fast and hard and kept his gaze forward. Who knew running from your problems worked so well? Scout, you’re a genius. He thought to himself as he felt the sun glaring at him from above. Today was shitty, but what couldn’t a good run fix? 

*****

Sniper watched from his trailer as Scout went into a manic state. He watched as the runner put his head in his hands in agony, started talking to himself, and run faster than any animal he’s ever seen before. It almost amazed Sniper as much as it concerned him. He considered that maybe Medic was playing a sick game on Scout, testing out new medicines to see how far it can push the human body until it’s snapping point, or maybe even Scout drank too much of that acid liquid he was always asking Engie for. Sniper squinted from the small window as Scout ran off into the distance. 

“Poor bugger won’t last ten minutes at the rate he’s goin’.” Sniper said under his breath, watching as Scout turned into only a puff of smoke in the distance. Sniper didn’t want to intrude on Scout’s space, but he could tell something was amiss in the younger man. He felt like he shouldn’t ask any more questions, for already asking too many about the strange tags Scout received in the mail this morning. Sniper almost felt bad for giving Scout what seemed to be a stressful package before his physical, but then again how could he have known? And an even more important question he was asking himself was Why is a trained gunman worrying about the wellbeing of a 23-year-old Bostonian, who can’t keep his nerves down over a small thing like a checkup? Sniper rolled his eyes at himself and turned away from the small window and stood to look around his small camper. It wasn’t much, but it was his small, small home. He took off his hat and flung it onto the couch sitting up against the wall of the camper. He kept his sunglasses on despite the dark environment in his camper. He had most of the curtain drawn and the lights off. When he has already cleaned off his gun, cleaned up the place, and did his short rounds inside the base all he wanted to do was sit in the dark. He knew that sounded weird on paper, but he liked that if he could close his eyes in any situation, he wouldn’t be awoken by the intruding stream of light from outside. Sure, the heat at times didn’t compare to Australia at most times give or take, but he did like to indulge in a dark and cold camper from time to time. 

Sniper sat himself down on the couch next to his hat and folded his arms behind his head. He needed to relax for he drained himself being around the guys in the base for as long as he did that morning. He didn’t want to be mentally exhausted from only a few brief conversations, but that’s just how things have always been for him if he liked it or not. In Australia, he lived in what he liked to refer to as “The Styx.” He was as far away from the city as possible for his mom and dad liked to live “the old fashioned life.” With the newfound Australium, Australia started to become one of the most technology-based places in the entire world. Yet Sniper’s family wanted nothing to do with it at all. He enjoyed living on his small family farm, and he grew up in the solitude of his own home but now the more Sniper thinks about it, that really fucked him over when it came to being social. He wished he was more like the other guys, preferably Scout but you wouldn’t hear him admit that out loud. He was jealous of how he could push himself into any conversation ever and talk as if he were in that said conversation from the start. If Sniper’s mom was there with him now, She would’ve thought Scout’s intruding personality was a bit rude, yet Sniper didn’t care. He almost looked up to the guy, but he could barely bring himself to talk to him at times. Yet as of late, Sniper has been thrown into situations where he had to talk to Scout, which he thanked the universe for in some cases. 

Sniper would’ve been long gone, lost in his sleep if it weren’t for his rambling thoughts, which eventually was turning into some kind of Scout worshipping event. Starting to get bugged by how much he was thinking about the runner he squeezed his eyes shut harder and tried to think of anything but Scout, which at the present moment was become hard. Sniper began to worry if he were okay because his actions of the day were somewhat far off from the guy. You just don’t know him well enough, maybe he always talks himself into a frenzy and runs for the hills once he’s done. Sniper thought, bringing one hand from the back of his head to squeeze the bridge of his nose in frustration. Throughout his whole life, he’s never given more than a thought about anybody but himself or his family. Even his next kill wasn’t thought about in too much detail, but Scout was doing something to him. Sniper might not have as many run-ins with Scout as much as the other guys, but he felt like Scout has been the only thing on his mind for a while now which was concerning. Sniper opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his camper, not yet stained by his cigarettes. He thought a bit harder and a single thought came into his mind. He needed to sleep it off and come to a better conclusion when he was fully awake.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I haven't updated this fic in awhile because I've been insanely busy. But now that we are in quarantine, I've decided I'd come back to it. The next chapter will be out soon if anyone even remembers this fic. Going back and reading it there are a shit ton of errors but hey a few of you didn't mind that. So is anyone intrested in me continuing this fic or is it just lost in the space of AO3? I will post one chapter and see how that does. I love writing this fic it's just yknow. I have a job now so I need to know how I should dedicate my time. Thank for sticking around if you're still here.


	10. Night Escapade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile to write cause I research a shit ton before I write these and during. I want this to actually feel like the 70s so before I write I make sure certain things exist at the time or in game. Also for speech patterns I listen to the in game voice lines. Hope you enjoy

Scout finished his run and he lasted longer than what he thought he would. He was nearly having to throw himself up the porch steps, his legs felt like they would give at any moment. Scout has never tried to run himself until exhaustion yet today broke his streak. In highschool he would run until his throat ached and his legs felt like they were throbbing, but he never worked himself into this much distress. His body was screaming, and his clothes were hanging onto him for dear life due to the sweat he had accumulated in the heat. Once he opened the sliding door and felt the air conditioning streaming into his body, he almost sighed in delight. But, it was almost dinner time and everyone in the dining area would have looked at him like he just dropped the most expensive vase in the quietest room. He forced back his sigh, and swallowed hard. He needed water and fast. Usually he would grab a can of Bonk! And settle down either in his room or on the couch. But he didn’t only need to hydrate himself, he needed the strength of god to keep him standing up right. 

He glanced around the room to see if anyone noticed his big entrance, which yes they did, and he pulled himself to the fridge. He had to dig around a bit before finding what he desired most; a plastic water bottle. He screwed open the cap, and squeezed onto it letting the water shoot down his throat. 

“Scout, you need to slow down you’ll get a side cramp.” Medic pitched in, not so helpful to Scout’s situation. Scout didn’t give any shits if he got a cramp, he probably wouldn’t feel it anyways due to his whole body aching in places he didn’t know could ache after a run. He slammed the now empty plastic bottle on the counter, avoiding the spread of food which was made while he was out. He had to catch his breath before speaking up. 

“I- I’m fine. Did ya know that there are some crazy lookin’ birds out there? I raced em’ and I beat em’ too fair and square! Sucker didn’t- didn’t even stand a chance, man I’m tellin’ you.” Scout pointed an accusing finger at Medic, only receiving a confused and worried look back. Scout looked around in an almost frantic state while breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to mirror the calm in the room. He then suddenly got hit with a new smelling aroma. It filled his nostrils and took his mind far from where it just was, and his body went into “consume everything” mode. Scout slowed his scanning and zoned into the spread of food sitting on the counter. It was something he’s never seen before but he didn’t care. He needed to taste something, to regain the feeling in his throat despite that seeming impossible. Scout quickly grabbed a plate and piled it with food, ignoring the stares he was getting from the rest of the mercs in the room. He knew everyone was looking at him, everyone being the whole team excluding Sniper, but he couldn’t care less. He craved something to distract him, his run was only a short term distraction and now dinner would second that.

“Scout, slow down,” A hand was placed on Scout’s shoulder in the midst of him going insane on the servings, “You’re going a mile a minute! You were already running like a chicken with it’s head chopped off for almost two hours. Take a breather.” Engie spoke softly to Scout, not caring that Scout's shoulder, and the rest of his body, was caked in sweat. In response Scout did slow down, but not to the pace where it could be considered a cake walk. He was regaining control in his breathing when he finished getting his food, and he turned around from the counter to face the rest of the mercs. He stood trying to decide whether he still wanted to be alone, or forget about his situation while being neck deep in conversations that didn’t matter. 

With that being said, Scout threw himself into a chair, his body not yet forgiving him from the pain he inflicted on himself not even ten minutes before. He scarfed down his food, barely listening to any conversation, just focused on what he was eating and how much he needed it. Everyone shrugged off the actions of Scout, but Engie couldn’t quite shake the fact that something was most definitely wrong with Scout. Yes, he ran a lot but never to the point of utter exhaustion. Not only that, he’s been more distant than usual which is not something he expected from Scout. As Scout ate and kept to himself, Engineer couldn’t look away, he knew he had to talk to Scout after dinner.

*******

Scout was the last one up from the table for many factors. One, he was waiting for everyone to get up and leave before he would and two, he kept getting up for seconds to fill what he lost from his run. Engie though, would not leave the kitchen. Scout got up and put his plate next to the already full sink and attempted to make his way out of the kitchen before being stopped by Engineer. 

“Boy, what has gotten into you? I may have not known you for too long but somethin’ here ain’t right.” He crossed his arms, signalling to Scout that he would not leave until he got his answer. Scout put on his best, fake smile and laughed.

“Nothin’s wrong, hardhat. Just felt like burnin’ off the calories I get from eatin’ your food every night.” Scout patted his stomach and tried to push pass Engineer once more, only causing Engineer to move the direction Scout moved. He wouldn’t move until he got what he wanted. 

“I’ve seen a lot of things in my time, I know this behavior. You’re nervous.” Engineer said, nothing less of a statement, not subjection. Scout laughed again, this time more unsure. He was cracking. 

“It’s… uh… The surgeries and stuff. Got my stomach all jittered up, y'know? I don’t want that guy touchin’ me.” This was a half lie, but still just a cover up for the real problem. Scout would not let anyone know his secret, he wouldn’t even confess it while being held a gunpoint or even on his deathbed. Engineer raised a suspicious brow and finally sighed, signalling to Scout that he was off the hook. 

 

“I can tell ya’ don’t want to talk about what the real thing is that’s botherin’ ya. I’ll let ya be son, but if you need anything I’m here.” Engineer gave one final pat to Scout’s shoulder and let Scout pass him. He knew that if the problem was that complicated for Scout to spit out then it’s none of his business. But still, he worried for Scout. 

“Thanks Engie for lookin’ out for me. But trust me, you don’t gotta. I can take care of myself. I’m a grown ass man.” Scout replied with a huff and a smirk. Engineer laughed to himself and rolled his eyes. 

“Alrighty then, whatever you say, son.” 

Scout quickly acknowledged that his lecture was over so he hurriedly went into his room. He knew that this constant anxiety was not like him, not at all. He was supposed to be the one that always seemed to be looped up on some kind of “happy gas” but if he were to bring that up Medic would probably get another crazy idea to add on the list. Scout sat down on his bed, and he could feel his runner’s high start to wear off. It was still early in the evening but the sun was starting to dip down in the horizon, leaving the sky with reminiscent purples, oranges, and blues. Scout laid back so his head was against the wall, and closed his eyes, and he started to wonder. 

I’m probably only caught up on this because I’m trying to blame me bein’ nervous' on something other than Medic’s stay alive scheme. Yea that’s probably it. I just don’t want to be the sissy who's terrified of getting torn open by a clinically insane mad man. Couldn’t they have chosen somebody else who had actual compassion to somebody other than those stupid fuckin birds? 

Scout laughed to himself at the thought of Medic only being able to bond with birds, meaning that’s the real reason he brought them along and not that he needed to use them as lab rats. With his fever dream of running started to crash down, he began to realize that he needed to shower and change out of his now uncomfortable clothes. Despite being tired as all hell, Scout jumped up from the mattress, his legs quickly began to protest this action, and actually took action to get himself ready for bed. He usually just showered whenever he could muster up the strength and motivation to get out of bed but tonight he’d make an exception. 

As Scout was tearing through his dresser to find something comfortable for the night, most of his clothes were on the floor and not clean, he heard a faint knock at his door. Grudgingly, Scout stopped the havoc he was raging in his room, and leaned over to open the door. Much to Scout’s disarray, Medic stood there, clipboard held tightly to his chest and his hair slowly coming out of the gel lock he had it in during the day. 

“Hello, Scout. Because you weren’t at dinner as early as the others I will give you a brief snippet of what I said before we ate. Is that alright with you? I don’t think you’re that busy by the look of it.” Medic let a smile creep across his face that Scout did not particularly like. Is this guy just.. Like that? 

“Sure go for it. But I’ll have you know that I do got things to d-”

“Oh goodie, then let's get into it then. I finished everyone’s bodily limit for the operations, and everyone is ready to go! That means starting tomorrow I will be making you into your own, free from death, puppet! Exciting isn’t it?”

“Wait, you’re shittin’ me right? How in the hell do you got all the kinks sorted out for this already? Didn’t you just start getting it? And what is with you givin’ all of your medical mumbo jumbo before people eat?” Scout was disgusted at how fast this man can just shoot out information regarding his health like it’s nothing. Medic replied with a laugh and a smile.

“What, do you not trust me Scout? Your life is in my hands so If I were you I’d watch myself. I’ve already told you what needs to be done, jah? Well I haven’t changed my mind. I will give you a better run down in the morning.” Medic’s knuckles began to tighten on the clipboard as he lost patience with the anxious, rightly so,runner standing in front of him. Scout was at a loss of words. Is he implying that he can and will kill me? This dude is fuckin’ nuts.

“So tomorrow morning you’re gonna plug some shit into my heart? Do I even get to eat breakfast? Not that I usually eat anythin’ other than like cereal but like, c’mon man.” 

“If you want to you can, but that just makes my job harder, more risk involved. But a doctor must do what he has to do. Be up around 11:00 and I will come get you when I’m ready.” Without another word, Medic made his way back from where he came and disappeared in the depths of the kitchen, leaving a petrified Scout at a standstill trying to comprehend all the information that was given to him. With that being said, Scout knew he needed to shower, and go right to bed, for it would take hours of tossing and turning before he could actually drift off. 

*******

Scout previously thinking he would be getting at least a few hours of sleep was an overstatement by a longshot. For the past few hours his fixation was the ceiling and his background noise was the ticking of his bedside clock and the rotation of different records playing faintly on his record player. Every time one record side was done he’d get up and either flip it and press play or take it off in an exchange for another. From Goodbye Yellow Brick Road to Exile on Main St, Scout went record to record for hours on end. On Scout’s fifth rotation of replacing the record, he glanced to the time on his bedside clock. 

“Shit.” Scout said under his breath. The clock read 4 a.m. and Scout knew there really was no hope for him getting any sleep at all and the fact that in 7 hours he would be getting his insides scooped was not sitting well in his stomach. He felt a sense of panic in his chest, and came to his final conclusion for what he would do for the time being. Scout put the record that just got done playing back into its sleeve and then closed the lid to the record player in front of him. Scout bent over and placed the record into the box where the rest of his music resided, and stood upright again, tapping on the dresser in front of him. He was chewing on the inside of his mouth searching for a pair of pants to slip on so he wouldn’t be cold slinking into the kitchen, he was only in his boxers and a T shirt for it was somewhat hot in his room. He decided on a pair of grey loose fit sweatpants we wore the day before and slipped them on. Scout then quietly slipped out of his room, making sure he opened his door slowly so it didn’t creak and awaken anyone else on the team. Scout usually would not care about the sounds his door makes and if somebody woke up he would shrug it off, but he was aware they would ask him why he was up in the first place. Scout didn’t want to give away that he was nervous and hated being in a doctor setting because he had an ego to keep hold of. He would not let the other’s vision of him falter over something simple like stepping foot into a surgical environment. 

Once Scout was out of his room, faint snoring could be heard all the way down the hallway from the other mercs sleeping soundly in their rooms. Which Scout wouldn’t usually notice, but this time was different. Everyone’s doors were closed, but Scout could see a light making itself known from the kitchen. 

What knucklehead left the light on? We’re gonna get moths or somethin. Scout thought to himself as he walked down the hallway basking in the light illuminating from the kitchen. Scout knew what he was doing. He had no appetite to eat because of his nerves, but if he couldn’t sleep he might as well just stay up until he has to go under and have Medic explore his organs. Scout knew he only had one option in order for his staying up escapade, and that was drinking a can or more of Bonk. He would grab a can, and head back into his room unphased, or so he thought. 

As Scout peeked around the corner into the kitchen, he quickly found out why the light was on. It took Scout by surprise, causing him to jump. 

“Oh crap! What the fuck Snipes? You tryna kill me or somethin’?” Scout said, going from a yell to a soft whisper. This made Sniper jump as well, not expecting to have any company at this time in the morning. 

“What are you doin’ up, mate?”

“What are YOU doin’ in the base? Me bein’ up is more understandable than you sneakin’ in here.” Scout didn’t feel like he needed to answer Sniper, so he flipped it back onto him as he opened the fridge to grab a Bonk. After closing the fridge he leaned against it while opening up the can and taking a quick sip. Sniper was sat at the table with a cup of coffee and a book in front of him, which was shut after Scout looked his way after his obnoxious sip of his migraine in a can. 

“Keep your voice down, you bloody moron. I’m ‘ere cause I ran out of coffee beans.” Sniper leaned forward from his lax position in the chair and pushed his book to the side, pulling his coffee to him and wrapping both of his hands around it. 

“Couldn’t you have just waited till the mornin’ instead of lurking around here while everybody is sleeping’? That’s kinda suspicious, man. Even for some coffee.” Sniper sighed to Scout’s response and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, a newfound reaction developed from the stress the new base gave him. 

“I took a nap and woke up with Medic poundin’ on my door tellin’ me I missed dinner and his announcement at around 9. I’m a night owl anyway. Now answer me, what are you doin’ up? That’s some shonky business right there if we are now accusing’ each other.” 

“Oh uh, I’m a night owl too, man. Don’t get it twisted.” This response made Sniper quirk his eyebrow, which made Scout realize he wasn’t wearing his usual tinted aviators. His eyes were a gunmetal blue which intimidated Scout a bit. There was a brief moment where the only sound was the humming of the kitchen light. 

“Roight, yea. Now piss off won’t ya?” 

“You’re acting like ya live here! That’s rich.”

“My name is on the door plate, ain’t it? I may be livin’ outback but I’m still on ya team.”

“You think you’re bettah than the rest of us, that’s why ya live in that filthy trailer.” 

“It ain’t filthy and it ain’t a trailer either you mongorol. I bought it with my own money before any of this shit happened and I’m gonna get my money’s worth. Now isn’t it passed your bedtime?” To this Scout threw himself into the chair in front of Sniper and leaned forward, taking another sip of his drink and swallowing hard. 

“Oh yeah, you’re REAL scary.Look buddy, I ain’t no goddamn kid and I don’t need you tryin’ to put me into ‘my place’. Do you understand me?”

“I had to get you because you couldn’t help yourself from shagging the first sheela you laid your eyes on. Terrible first interaction don’tcha think?” Sniper retorted matter of factly. Scout felt his face go red, for in the rush of things he forgot about that whole situation. 

“Oh whatever.” Scout didn’t know what to say. No one has ever gotten him to back down this much but Sniper brought up a sensitive topic that Scout did not know how to tiptoe around. Living in a house full of brothers, Scout knew how to win an argument but this was different. They sat in silence and looked down at their drinks, letting the tension seep out of the room. Scout’s face was hot in embarrassment for letting his guard down, recalling the “shag” he had, and audibly showing he was defeated by the man sitting across from him. The silence was broken by Sniper clearing his throat.

Sniper knew his Ma would be disappointed in the way he just treated Scout, but it was out of self defense. He hated being accused of things and when someone thought they knew him more than he did. Scout seemed to always strike a cord in Sniper, and he couldn’t explain how. He was fascinated by how the bostonian always maintained a confident demeanor while being the runt of the group, and he narrowed down his anger towards Scout to either being annoyed by his actions or jealous of how well he carried himself but could never distinguish which was the real reason. Sniper assumed Scout would be able to hold himself better in an argument, which is why Sniper started to grow sorry for the boy who was visibly upset by how he was just lectured. 

“M’ sorry, I didn’t mean to go that hard on ya’, kid. Jus’ stressed out that's all.” Sniper caught himself from visibly wincing from his confession. He didn’t need Scout to know how he was feeling, nobody. Scout looked up from the table and smirked at Sniper.

“Feel guilty don’t ya?” Scout relaxed and let his arm drape over the back of the chair he was sitting in, making his body shift slightly to the side. With his free hand he grabbed his drink and took a sip, with the shit eating grin still reminiscent on his face. Sniper resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he already did enough damage. 

“Suppose so.” He responded, following suit and taking a small sip of his now cold coffee. Scout laughed under his breath, which made Sniper’s shoulder untighten, not even realizing they were tensed up to begin with. Sniper was relieved Scout didn’t ask why he was stressed out because to be honest, he didn’t even have an answer. He wasn’t that nervous about the operation for Medic had already stitched him up before, so he was really shit out of luck for an excuse. 

“I didn’t mean what I said about ya’ campervan. I think it’s pretty freakin’ cool. No spy givin’ ya shit for just existing? No Medic up ya’ ass askin’ for blood? Sounds like the real deal, huh?” 

“Guess so.” Sniper knew his responses started to become more reserved, he hated opening up to others. He took a deep breath and remembered who he was talking to. All Scout wanted to do was talk, so each conversation could be effortlessly carried by him. Sniper’s thoughts were interrupted by a held back yawn escaping from Scout.

“Ya’ know, I thought Bonk would wake me up but right now, I feel like my brain is goin’ through mud. I might hit the hay, actually.” If anything, Scout was ecstatic to start feeling tired. He just wanted to go to bed after what all he endured during the day, let his thoughts rest for atleast a few hours. Scout barely touched his Bonk, which meant he would have a pick-me-up for the morning. He stood up and pushed his chair into the table. 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow, aight? These stupid freakin’ surguries will have me up bright and early.”  
“Yea. See you tomorrow, Scout.” Sniper watched as Scout placed the half full can of Bonk back into the fridge and smiled a buck toothed grin at Sniper. Sniper only smirked back, but it was the most he’s done for anyone in awhile. 

“Oh, and Snipes? Maybe keep ya’ glasses off. Ya eyes look bettah without ‘em.”


	11. Safe Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some brief warnings in the notes at the bottom, it's nothing too graphic just some stuff. I wrote some of this while tipsy so I'm sorry. Mainly the middle part. Anyways enjoy there is actual development in this chapter. giving the gays what they want.

Scout woke up to the sound of his door being slightly knocked on. He never fell into a deep sleep and remained semi-conscious, but he would take what he would get. But as he tried to open his eyes and call out to whoever was interrupting his slumber, he quickly regretted his decision to go to sleep so late, well early in the morning. Scout sat up, and was quickly reminded of his run the day before. He felt like he could feel blood rushing through his veins for the pain was that intense. 

“What?” Scout croaked out, clearing his throat immediately afterwards. “Come in if ya want.” Scout wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he watched the handle of his door turn and a familiar head poke through the door. 

“G’morning string-bean. Doc says he wants you showered and ready within 30 minutes. Just making sure you’re awake.” With a nod from Scout, Engie closed the door and left Scout alone sitting upright in his bed. Scout wished that this whole situation was some fucked nightmare, but of course it was very much real. Sighing, Scout pushed himself out of bed delicately, desperately trying to not betray his legs as he apparently did the day before. Scout looked at the mess on his floor which consisted of mostly clothes that needed to be washed and a few crumpled up pieces of paper he threw down himself. With another deep breath, Scout gathered what he could of somewhat clean clothes off his floor and made his way into the bathroom to freshen up before the long day ahead. 

*******

Scout walked out of the bathroom with his hair still wet and his teeth just brushed. He felt too nauseous to even think about eating breakfast, let alone finish the Bonk he had placed in the fridge just a few hours ago. He was wearing a pair of his workout shorts, they went to mid thigh, and one of the red t shirts he found in his drawer when he first arrived at the base. Walking into the kitchen, Only Engineer was in the kitchen brewing some coffee. 

“Where is everybody?” Scout asked, pulling out a chair and sitting backward on it to face the man in front of him. 

“Getting ready I suppose. You’re the second one to get the treatment.” Engineer said this as if it were a casual greeting, but to Scout this was a surprise.

“Wait, you’re kiddin’ me.”

“Doc said he would test it with Heavy, and then test it on you. You’re the youngest here, son. He needs to make sure it works on the biggest guy and smallest fella.” Engineer poured himself a mug of the coffee he was brewing and turned around the face Scout. The look on Scout’s face was a mix of horror and disgust. 

“What if I die? Then will you guys just not get it?”

“Scout, you can’t die. You just gotta wait it out like the rest of us. Doc will show ya’.” As if on cue, Scout heard the door from the med bay swing open. He winced as he heard the floorboards creaking. I haven’t even been up for a full hour and I’m gettin’ game changing’ information dropped onto me. 

“It is little man’s turn.” Scout spun around in his chair to look at Heavy and Scout finally got the realization that this was really happening. But what occurred to him second was that Heavy was walking fine and didn’t need to have any recovery time. Scout felt a conflict of feelings trying to comprehend everything which was going on. 

“Wait how are you-Is there somethin’ I’m missin’?” 

“Doctor said he will not wait for a long while. Go. Will be fine.” Heavy walked away down the hall and into his room, leaving Scout alone with his thoughts besides Engie in the room. Without a word Scout stood up and started to make his way to the door which led down to the medbay. He could feel the color in his face draining away as his thoughts ran rampant in his head. 

“Good luck, son.” Engie said before Scout disappeared behind the steel doors, causing Scout not being able to reply. 

Scout took each step one at a time going down, making sure to take as much time as he needed. The sound of the overheard lights were like a drumming in his ears and provided a whitenoise to make his thoughts even louder. He felt his finger nails digging into his palm the closer he got to the door in which his fate was waiting behind. 

“Ah, Herr Scout! I’m so glad you could make it, we don’t want to be behind schedule jah?” Medic propped the door open with his foot as he greeted Scout, showing a toothy menacing grin as Scout walked closer. Scout noticed he wasn’t wearing any gloves, but just a heavy sheet of blood to his forearm, which made Scout grow queasy.

“Aren’t cha gonna wash your hands, man?”

“Why would I? They would just get messy again. Now come inside and lay down on the table.”

Scout didn’t have the energy to reply to Medic. Scout still wasn’t even one hundred percent awake, let alone ready for this. He hesitantly made his way towards the table, which had a gun like thing hanging where the overhead operation light should be. 

“What the fuck is that.” Was all Scout could say before Medic came over and motioned for Scout to sit down faster. The object had a red glow about it with particles flying in close proximity to the said light. It almost hurt to look at directly. As Scout watched the gun and its effects he sat down, ready to get the lay down from Medic. 

“This? Oh this is what Engineer and I have been working on. I call it, The Medigun. This will hopefully keep you alive during this operation. Exciting is it, no?” Medic put a hand proudly on the side of it and then pulled it down to Scout’s view. 

“Once I pull this lever back, it will heal any wound on you within a matter of seconds, when you’re in range of course. You will be awake for all of the surgery and this will help with that. But don’t worry, you will still feel most of the pain.”

“Woah woah woah, slow down buddy. Imma be awake for this whole thing. You’re freakin’crazy.” Scout sat stiffer on the medical bed and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

“Oh you will be fine. Now take off your shirt and lets get to work!” Medic pulled up a roller cart with various tools on it Scout has never seen. One of which wasn’t even a tool, and instead it looked like something you would install in order to put in a light. Scout for the first time felt like he was done talking, and had no desire to even try. He felt like that if he opened his mouth, he would lose everything he ate within the past 48 hours. Scout has broken a few bones due to his rambunctious lifestyle, especially around his brothers, but he has never experienced a fear this bad in an operation setting. Scout laid back onto the table after throwing his shirt askew. He didn’t care if it got dirty, he’d probably throw it out afterwards for it would smell too much like a doctors office. Scout felt his breathing start to speed up and a cold sweat start to break out across his entire body. He didn’t want any of the mercs to find out how terrified he was of doctors, but as of now he didn’t care.

“Now. Let’s get into it, shall we?”

Scout closed his eyes as he heard Medic’s medigun start up, and he felt the hot beam bask over him. The center of his body became numb as the whirr of the machine went on, but Scout did not dare to even crack his eyes open to see that magic the machine was doing. Despite the numb feeling, Scout felt something cold touch his chest and from there a tight pinching began. With that, Scout lost consciousness and the pain seeped throughout his body. 

*******

Medic worked along on Scout as time went on. He completely opened his chest cavity once Scout was fully passed out. His last operation with Heavy did not go like this at all. He remained conscious and talking despite having his heart out of his body and even one broken rib. But alas, Scout was still breathing and his heart continued to pump on. Medic watched in awe as the heart in front of him swelled and settled. It was almost therapeutic, but there was work to be done. Knowing what happened in his last operation, he needed to retrieve a heart a bit bigger than what Scout had in order for it not to explode when introduced to it’s now mechanical contraption;the ubercharge. 

Medic made his way over to the small fridge which was dragged from the corner of his medbay to behind him for quick access, and opened it with the small handle. From there he grabbed one of the few black market hearts and placed it on the roller cart beside him. Before he could reach into Scout to grab his heart and put in his replacement, Scout jolted awake from his comatose-like state. With a cough, blood sputtered from his mouth and rolled down his chin. Medic was not phased, but awaited for when Scout looked at his wide open chest.

“Holy shit- What the fuck?!” Scout tried to move and flinch at the sight in front of him, but his hands were locked to the table as were his legs. He felt like he was going to throw up, but he simply couldn’t for the lack of food in his stomach. The medigun made the entirety of his body feel like it was asleep, so Scout had a hard time processing that he could see the entire inside of himself because he couldn’t exactly feel what was going on.

“I knew you would wake up eventually. Due to lack of life support you would be long gone, but the medigun is all you need. I had to make sure your arms and legs were tied down so you wouldn’t move and make me tie off a wrong heart valve.” Medic reached into Scout and pulled out his heart with no remorse for how Scout would react. The gruesome act that was just displayed made Scout light headed, but not enough to make him pass out again, which was all Scout wanted at this moment. 

Medic put Scout’s heart sloppily on the table and grabbed the bigger heart next to it. Scout’s words escaped him as he watched Medic shove a foreign device into the bigger heart. Medic gave a gesture which signaled Scout to “observe” and Medic held the heart up the medigun’s stream of red light. The heart kick started and pumped faster and faster and Scout watched Medic close one eye as if waiting for something to explode. To Medic’s relief, the heart dropped down to a normal heartbeat. 

“Heavy’s heart exploded the last time I did this, so I had to improvise. Hope you don’t mind, but you don’t really have a say do you?” Medic laughed to himself and shoved the new cyborg esc heart deep within the rib cage. The shock of the life force leaving the body and entering made Scout’s brain short circuit, and to Scout’s pleasure he fell back into a deep sleep.

*******

When Scout awoke, he was alone in the med bay. The medigun was gone, and so was the roller cart which contained his now confiscated heart. He sat up quickly, realizing not only that his shackles were gone, but a searing pain in his chest had plagued his body. He couldn’t tell if they were just phantom pains or a genuine shock being sent through his body. Quickly, Scout brought his hands up to his chest. He was hoping maybe he had some bad ass scars to show off to the ladies, but instead all he felt was a bare chest, the same chest that couldn’t grow a single strand of chest hair. He looked down hesitantly to see if his mind was just playing some short of strange trick on him but to his surprise, and mild disappointment, His fingertips were correct. It didn’t even look like there was a trace of surgery, let alone a small cut, for there was nothing on his chest. The only thing that reminded him that this wasn’t some fucked nightmare, was still the pain which has yet to cease its appearance. Scout felt abnormal like he was some sort of zombie, just like what he accused Sniper being on their first day. But Scout never genuinely died like Sniper did before. He was now a freak of nature. 

What drew Scout’s attention away from his chest was the folded shirt, sitting on the edge of the medical table. It was of course the one he stripped off before Medic defied the laws of medicine. He quickly reached to grab it and slipped back on, feeling the cold of the med bay hit him. He quickly felt the feeling of being completely alone in a mad doctors lab creep up on him, and his only instinct was to get the hell out of there. Standing up from the table, carefully for he learned his lesson for jumping the gun, and hobbled his way to the door of the medbay trying to not look at the jars of human remains. He kept his hand on his chest as he pushed the doors open, and realized he needed to find his cool before he saw the rest of the mercs. Medic already experienced Scout’s fear, and Scout would never let anyone see that side of him again. 

Scout made his way up the stairs until he was face to face with the door that led into the kitchen. He took a deep breath which made his chest clench up in a way that almost knocked the breath out of him. He doubled over and coughed loudly, feeling a metallic taste within his mouth. He spit onto the ground only to be greeted with warm blood staring back up at him.

Looks like I just got hit with a freakin’ car. Scout thought to himself for a brief moment while wiping the bloody spit from his mouth. He needed to regain composure just in case the guys were in the kitchen. He straightened his back from his hunched position, put his shoe in the blood on the floor and moved it around until it was broken up and not in a small puddle, and then threw open the door.

“You have no idea… How much this hurts.” Scout said, throwing his arms to the side as he used what remaining force he had left to open the door. Only a few mercs were sitting at the table, for Scout quickly realized the sun was setting. Medic was at the table, sipping a cup of what appeared to be steaming hot coffee.

“Took long enough, jah? You moved my schedule back to tomorrow.” Medic spoke from the corner of his mouth, his eyes not leaving the book in front of him. 

“Archimedes decided to make a home inside of you while I wasn’t looking. Took hours pulling feathers out of your lungs.” Medic said this as if it were Scout’s fault. Heavy, who was sitting next to Medic, let a low chuckle escape him and Scout stood in disbelief. He looked down at his own chest and imagined how it felt to have a live bird inside of him. Suddenly he felt like he needed a shower to get rid of whatever filth was left over on his body. Scout shook his head for as of late, he seemed to be only taking showers in his free time. He looked out of the sliding door leading onto the porch, and took account that the sun was still emitting a light as it dipped in the horizon.

“Scout if you would, could you go tell Sniper that he will have the first surgery in the morning?” Medic asked as he flipped a page in the book which he was fixed on. The hot coffee which was separating the two steamed up his glasses just enough for Scout to see a look of annoyance spread across the doctor's face. Scout rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I just woke up and you’re makin’ me do ya’ chores? You have legs y’know.” Medic took his gaze off of the text in front of him and looked at Scout. The look of annoyance from the coffee only grew as Medic peered deep into Scout. 

“I spent the whole day pulling feathers out of you to prevent an assisted homicide in the base. I could’ve easily just left them in there, and I can put them back. Now go.” Medic went back to his reading, leaving Scout once again wondering if what just happened actually occurred. He’d be waking up any minute now, at least he hoped. Or something would click in his brain to make all of this make sense, but he was grateful the thoughts and anxiety of sexual orientation left his mind completely. Wanting to breathe different air as Medic, Scout unenthusiastically made his way towards the sliding door. 

Despite the sun going down, the air was still warm and there was only a slight breeze. Scout was grateful that he didn’t have to run back inside and grab a sweatshirt just to walk a few yards to Sniper’s camper. Scout descended the porch stairs, taking his time to really take in that he was truly still alive. He just had one of the weirdest interactions of his life, and that was saying something due to recent events. As Scout grew closer to the camper, he heard faint music playing inside, and the calm radiance made the camper look more inviting to Scout than ever. He started to feel bad for what he said about Sniper’s camper, but he knew he didn’t mean it and so did Sniper. Scout suddenly stopped dead in his tracks after reciting the argument and the end result in his head. 

Ya called his eyes nice. What kinda gay shit was that? Scout started to develop a strange feeling in his gut. Ya didn’t mean it like that, it was just an observation. Anybody should be beggin’ for a compliment from me. Snipes just got one for free. Scout’s thoughts got interrupted by the pain in his chest announcing itself once more, reminding Scout of the task at hand. He pushed away his previous thoughts and made his way to the camper door. He knocked three times and waited, trying to listen in on what kind of music Sniper was listening to on the inside. 

Scout tapped his fingers on his thighs as he waited for Sniper to open his door. He could hear movement within the van and he heard it draw closer to the door. He watched the door move slightly before Sniper opened the door fully. As the door opened, Scout noticed he was wearing a buttoned up patterned shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned. Sniper’s scars on his chest were slightly peeking out due to the lack of chest coverage. Scout’s eyes instantly went to the scar instead of Sniper’s face, to which Sniper noticed. 

“My eyes are up here, mate.” Sniper said with a freshly lit cigarette resting between his top and bottom lip. Scout snapped his eyes up from the scar and let his fake confidence drive the conversation. 

“Sorry man, I was jus wishin’ I got some badass scars from my surgery today. Chicks dig that. I could say i got attacked by a bear or somethin’.” Scout took a step closer and leaned against the door frame when talking to Sniper. What he said was true, for he felt that maybe if he walked around in a shirt like Sniper was wearing a girl would fall to her knees and beg for a date, but that was just so Scout could prove a point to himself. Sniper laughs under his breath while looking down at the man leaning in the frame, and gesturing for him to come inside. Scout couldn’t say no, he didn’t really have anything else to do anyways. 

“What took ya’ so bloody long to get out of the med bay, anyways?” Sniper asked, shutting the door behind Scout once he was fully in the camper. He didn’t sound irritated to Scout’s surprise, instead more open for an actual response and not some backhand comment. Scout’s nose filled with cigarette smoke and his ears the same with faint jazz music. 

“Doc’s bird decided to make a nest in my organs or somethin’. I don’t really know. Took it like a champ though, as always. Have you seen the crap Medic has in there though? Like the ‘medic gun’ or whatever the hell that is.” Scout made himself right at home by falling onto the couch located only a few feet away from the door. He propped his feet up on the table with his shoes still on, only getting a grunt of disapproval from Sniper. 

“First, If ya’ gonna throw ya’ feet up on my table then at least take your shoes off first you mongrel. Second, the bird?” Scout instantly noticed that Sniper was more relaxed in his camper than sitting at the kitchen table at the base. Sniper sat down in the seat which was situated behind a pull down mini table, which had a few dirty dishes piled on top of it. Besides that, the camper was mostly clean. Scout reluctantly kicked off his shoes and threw them over the couch for them to drop by the door. Scout watched as Sniper reclined in the chair that was almost comically too small for him, and took account that Sniper wasn’t wearing his usual hat but his glasses remained on his face. Scout hoped that his comment flew over Sniper’s head from their previous encounter. 

“Yeah but I powered through it, as per usual. Anyways, I came here in the first place to tell ya’ you’re first on the list tomorrow. Doc told me to tell ya’.” Scout threw his feet back onto the table, wanting to stoke the fire of conversation. He knew Sniper was in his element, and he looked the part as well. Sniper took a deep drag off his cigarette and tapped loose ashes into the ashtray hiding behind the few dirty dishes on the small table. 

“Figured. What all did Doc do to ya?” 

“Oh you will not even believe man. Well, maybe you do but you technically were as dead as dust. He carves ya’ open and replaces ya own heart. I still love just the same, at least I think. And get this, you’re awake for the whole. Time.” Scout obviously was not awake for the majority of the surgery, but knowing Heavy did Scout didn’t mind telling a little fib to make him look better. 

“ ‘Wish I were more surprised.” Sniper adjusted the glasses on his face for they slipped slightly while looking at Scout, which had the other man catch a glimpse at the eyes he complimented the night before. As if almost muscle memory, Scout quickly looked away before he heard the nagging voice in the back of his head. Scout needed to keep the conversation going, or else.

“What cha’ listenin’’ to? Ya got vinyls?” Scout removed his feet from the table and placed his elbows on his knees, leaning slightly forward showing Sniper he was interested in the topic through body language. The side of Sniper’s mouth quirked slightly and he took the cigarette he was nursing on out of his mouth, holding it between two fingers. With the hand his cigarette was in, Sniper pointed to a record player sitting on the step that led into the bedroom area which was covered by a red beaded curtain. There were two speakers along with it, but the music was turned down so low Scout assumed it was coming straight from the record player. 

“Just some leftover records I scavenged from my folk’s home, nothin’ really that new.” 

“Parents must be big into jazz then, huh?” 

“Were. They died not too long ago.”

“Oh crap I’m sorry. Didn’t know that about ya’.” 

“Can’t be too sure about anybody, it’s alright.” Sniper didn’t seem phased by the subject, which helped Scout relax knowing that he didn’t really upset Sniper with his ignorance. Sniper took a quick puff of his cigarette and shrugged. 

“I haven’t really ever lost anybody in my life. Jus’ the grandparents.”

“Was that why ya’ mum send you those tags?” Scout leaned back in the couch at that question, for he forgot about the tags. They were sitting on his bedside table and he hasn’t touched them since he took them off to sleep the first night he got them. To Scout they were almost like a kick in the gut, for many questions were left unanswered with them. 

“Er…. no, actually they were uh.. My dad’s?” Scout looked down at his fingers and started to pick at the hangnails on his thumb. He didn’t really open up to people much about his personal life, only stories about his brothers and his time in Boston. He tended to discuss his life through rose tinted glasses, and never discussed the many layers underneath. 

“Oh ‘m sorry. Who did he serve for?” 

“I actually have no idea, I think it’s a load of crap. I think he is still alive or somethin’.” 

“So you don’t know him?” Scout could see Sniper was genuinely interested in hearing about Scout’s problems with his father, which made Scout more comfortable with opening up. If the camper was Sniper’s safe place Scout figured he could somehow make it his too.

“Nah, don’t really care either. He left my Ma and didn’t even care that he knocked her up. Never showed his face around us. None of my brother’s really know their dad’s but my Ma was obviously affected by it considerin’’ I was the last one born.” Sniper nodded thoughtfully and kept his eyes on Scout, listening intently. 

“Understandable. So how did ya’ mum get the tags?”

“No freakin’ idea, man. Maybe he did die and she got them somehow or maybe she’s just had em layin’ around.” 

“Well despite everythin’ it’s still nice she sent em. What was his name? Have ya’ tried lookin’ through phone books?”

Scout shook his head before replying, “Nah, there is no name. Just a birth date. For all I know, he might’ve not even served and just left these dog tags at my ma’s place by accident.” 

“Like some sort of spy or somethin’.” Sniper thought this out loud and scout couldn't help but to laugh. 

“My pa is a shit person, but never compare him to any sort of spy, ever. He ain’t like that French bastard.” Scout laughed while making the comment, queuing Sniper to let out a chuckle. 

“But back on ta the vinyls, you should swing by sometime. I got a hell ofa’ collection. Maybe introduce you inta some modern crap.” Scout stood up from his lounging position, knowing that after all the opening up he did, he might as well take his leave. 

“I’ll remember that for next time I’m up at 4 a.m.” Sniper said, alluding to what happened earlier in the day. Scout walked over to where he threw his shoes and slipped them on, laughing at Sniper’s remark. 

“Well ya’ know where to find me.” Sniper placed the finished cigarette into the ashtray and stood up to escort Scout out. 

“See ya’ Snipes. Hope ya surgery goes alright.” Scout said this as Sniper opened the door for him with a smirk.

“Thanks, mate. And Scout?” Scout was out the door before he turned around to face Sniper after his attention was grabbed. 

“If I were you, I’d treasure those tags. I wish I had somethin’’ more to remember my folks by.” Sniper waved to Scout, and shut the door after saying this, leaving Scout alone with the sound of faint jazz and a slight breeze from the now set sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood and the process of operation. Not very graphic but I mean hey idk what makes you queasy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you get this far, leave a comment telling me what you want or any ideas. I love taking people's advice and I really like where this idea is going. Again, if this chapter was too short for your liking, which I get that feeling too, the next chapters will probably be longer, I have a lot of free time this summer besides like the course I need to take over the summer in order to have more electives next year. Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
